Issei Hyoudou the wanderer
by PersonaJoker
Summary: Issei Hyoudou 16 years old boy, pervert Trio. But everyone including him doesn't know that he had many promise of marriges since he was little and aquire many thing from his journey. Crossover with "Magical Lunatic Marrige" and many game and manga elements.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The engagement

Issei right now is on the bed sleeping. Normally, his dream is filled with Oppai but today, he dreams about a forest. A dark but full of natural forest. Issei tried to call out for people when he walking but no one anywhere here. Then he stopped as he saw a big castle that come out of the old movie. He was entrance to it then he heard a rustling sound from the bush in front of him. He though " _Oh no oh no is it a wild animal? Hope it's not an unfriendly one._ " But to his surprise, come out of the bush was not an animal at all. It actually is a cute girl with red hair. The girl looks like she was running from something as she kept looking at her back thus she didn't notice him in front of him and slam to him as the two falls down.

Then he suddenly wakes up falling down to his bed. He stands up and look around seeing this is his home, he wonders that how did he get back and did that girl go. " _I might have watch too many eroge, I need a glass of milk._ " Though Issei as he walks in the kitchen for a drink but sighed as he sees that he was out of milk. He then put on a coat as he walks outside to buy milk. When he walking back from the convenience store, he kept thinking about that dream and holding his glowing hand out and though " _Could that dream be related to something I had? Ma it not like it's important. There's not much to do with these skills I have on this world anyway._ " Unknown to him that his entire life was about to get troublesome.

When he walks back, he accidently looks up and to his surprise, there's a girl sitting on the rooftop. The girl then does something shocking him; jumping down from the roof but to his surprise, she was levitating on the air. But his surprise was cut short as the girl suddenly fall down. He goes to her to check her as he heard her said "Ow ow ow. I guess I still need to be careful with the flying magic." Issei take a good look at her and realize that this is the girl in his dream and wait, did she just say magic? He shook his head as he gives her a hand and said "Are you okay? That was a nasty fall."

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine I was just landing a bit hard. I've always been average at flying." Said the girl as she holds my hand and standing up. She dusts herself and said "It was a perfect chance to show you my elegant entrance for you Issei but I blew it."

Wait hold the phone, how did she know my name? And another thing "About what you said before, what do you mean by "flying magic"?" Asked Issei. She then ignores that as she getting closers to me thus making me recoil in surprise. It's not like I don't like her getting closer but most of the time, beautiful girl tends to stay away from me instead of getting closer to me and most of the time that happen is when I had a beatdown. She caressed the side of my head and said

"It's been too long Issei." When my mind is still in a middle of processing the news she continues "I missed you so much. I truly am lucky that I was able to find you immediately. Perhaps this is destiny."

"Wait please wait… How do you know my name?" Asked Issei. But she didn't answer and gigging cutely. Issei though it was cute with a fang and all on her smile.

"Now then to celebrate our fated reunion… Let's seal our pact again…" Said the girl as she leaning closer. Even though I would love to have my first kiss to a beautiful girl but I can't just kiss right off the bat without knowing her. Then she pulls away from me and said

"Issei you smell… Smell of beast. It must have been Karin." Issei just raise his eyebrow at that. He pretty sure he showers before bed and his house don't have pet at all. Issei then see the girl deep in though then the girl said "Issei while it's nice to see you again, I have some matter to attend to. Bye" She then levitate up as speck of light appear behind her. Before she disappears, Issei calls out

"W-Wait who are you?"

"My name is Luce Yami Astalite. You have already known me Issei. You just need to remember it." He was confused then Luce continues "I'm a vampire queen with unrivaled powers and also the woman who you made a love pact with."

"A pact?" Asked Issei

"I have the honor of being the only one, right? Well, I'll know when I check so I'll be back soon. See ya" Said Luce disappear into the light.

When the light is gone, Luce was nowhere to be seen. I stood there for a moment and though " _Could it be that she might be that my power and her is somehow connected?_ " Issei walks home racking his brain but not only he didn't find any answer but his drowsiness comeback as he walks back home leave the milk on the table and flop back to bed.

At the morning, there's someone knocking on his room waking him up. He yawns and check the clock, it's 7 so why is he had to wake up so early on his school break. Issei goes to the door open it to find his mother there. His mother looks quite panic as he asked "Yawn… Mom what is the matter?"

"I-Issei-kun th-there's a foreigner girl down stair and she said she knew you." Said his mother in panic. Issei let the news sink in then his eye wide awake as he speeds down stair. To his shock, Luce was sitting there chatting with his dad. Luce then turn to him and said

"Ah good morning Issei. I'm glad that you're awake." Issei can't find a word as he stood frozen not knowing what to say. Luce just smile as she stands up and go to him with just a few steps. She stood in front of me and start to caress the side of my head and said "Issei I let my curiosities take a better of me. But in the end, such worry was unfounded so now we can reestablish our love pact." His brain is starting to shut down as Luce bring her face closers to him. Then when their lip was about a millimeter away, Issei brain start to kick start as he holds Luce shoulder push her back and said

"Wait wait wait could you explain to me first?"

"Um miss Luce, is Issei an acquaintance of yours?" Asked Issei dad

"In a matter of speaking yes…" Said Issei

"I see. Forgive me for not introducing myself. Father-in-Law, as you already know from our transaction, I'm Luce Yami Astalite, Issei and I have already forged a love pact." Said Luce

"A love pact?" Asked Issei mother

"Which mean we are partner for life… I'm Issei fiancé." Said Luce. Silence was filled the house and then Issei parent explode "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"O-Otou-san finally, finally our son had a girlfriend." Said Issei mother with tear of joy

"Kuhhhh. I'm truly happy that my son land himself to such a beautiful girl. Miss Luce, please stay with him and take care of him for us." Said Issei father crying. Issei just have a deadpanned look on his face as Luce said

"Please don't worry, father and mother-in-law. I'll be always be on his side." Said Luce as she cupped Issei face again and said "Now Issei lets us continues."

"Wait wait could you first tell me who in the world are you first? Last night you said something about "Vampire", could you explain that?" Asked Issei in a hurry.

"Ah yes I believe I need to tell you first. Father and Mother-in-Law. The truth is I belong to a race different from the human." Said Luce

"Eh what do you mean by that?" Asked Issei father

"Simply put, I'm a vampire or more precisely, I'm vampire princess." Said Luce. Dead silent was in the house after that. Issei father then felt something clicked in his mind

"Wait so that's why the mansion up in the hill suddenly appear like that?" Asked Issei father

"Wait what do you mean by "mansion" dad?" Asked Issei

"She bought from us the land 2 days ago but there isn't any construction in the past two days then today it suddenly appears like that." Explain Issei dad. Issei then walk outside and it was real, there truly is a mansion up to the hill. He then returns to the house and said

"Okay then what about the pact? I don't remember about that at all." Said Issei

"Oh I know. I realize that." Said Luce. Seeing his look, she continues "Do you find it strange that you don't remember how you got your power?"

"Oh that right so you know about my power?" Asked Issei

"Hmm? What is this about power Issei?" Asked Issei mother. Issei show her by sparking some electricity on his hand shocking his parent. Seeing this Luce continues

"You see we made a pact as children. It was at my home world. Human when cross to another world, they lose their memory when they get back and some of the world have a different time stream." Said Luce

"Um what do you mean by that?" Asked Issei father

"For example, dad, in this world only 1-hour pass but at another world, 1 day already pass." Explain Issei as Luce nodded.

"Ara then that mean it was that time he was "spirited away" then dear?" Asked Issei mother

"I see. Then if Luce speak the truth then it was all make sense." Said Issei father. Issei just deep in thought as he remembers all the times he being "spirited away" as they called it various times. I would just disappear and not return for a long time, sometimes even a few days and after being back he had no collection of what happen then sometimes he just know how to use his power like he had have it for a long time. And he remembers his childhood friend Irina had to find him without rest. Poor "guy".

"Then that mean you and Issei make a pact at that times?" Asked Issei father and Luce nodded. The air was thick then Issei father said "Oh look at the time, I have to go to work now."

"Then if you'll excuse me, I shall head back to my room." Luce yawn then she stands up and said "Father, Mother, I bid you good day."

"Oh bye" "See you soon" Luce make her exit while Issei parent said to him

"Whoever she is, she's quite a well-mannered young lady." Said Issei dad

"I guess it's expected since she is a princess. Not to mention beautiful too. I'm so glad that I got to get a daughter-in-law like her." Said Issei mom

"As expected of my son." Said Issei dad patting him on the back.

"Hai hai. You should go to work now dad. I need to get some air." Said Issei as he goes outside. When issei though about this situation, he's quite happy that he finally got a girlfriend. Beat that Matsuda and Motohama. Then he brings his hand up as spark, light, smoke, digital and earth element appear in his hand " _So my power is from when I was travel huh? Quite interesting._ " He keeps walking then he stumble upon quite a sight. A girl with quite a wild getup is being pull by a dog via her skirt. The dog eye is quite weird to be exact but he has to go and help her. Issei pulls the dog away and give it back to the owner. The owner apology and get away with the dog. Issei then turn to her and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yes thank you so much Issei-san." Said the girl to his shock already know his name. He getting a sense of deja~vu but then the girl starts to get near him and said "At first, I didn't know how to find you but you found me and help me. You are as kind as always, Issei-san. I'… hyah?" When she got closers to him, his hand suddenly found its way to her butt. He can't control his hand as it was getting a feel of her butt. "Ah…ah… Issei-san…ah." As he continues he feels like something was grabbing his mind, he then forcefully reboots his brain with his electric power. The electric current travel to his brain forcing it to reboots and he suddenly can control his body now. Then a voice speaks out

"Hoh? You managed to shake off the succubus magic huh? As expect from the one Juli chose." Issei just confuse as what just happened then the voices continues "So how long are you gonna cope a feel?"

Issei seeing the girl in front of him blushed with teary eye as he realized that his hand is still on her butt. He reattract his hand and move back and in dogeza position smashing my head to the ground and said "imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry…"

"Um you don't need to apology." Said Juli

"No need to worry Issei-kun. It's not like you groped her butt of your own free will, right?"

He rises his head up heading his name being call seeing an older woman who is quite similar to the girl named Juli if he heard it right. "You were under a spell of a succubus Issei-kun." Said the older woman.

"Eh? Spell… Succubus?" Asked Issei confuse

"Right we're the succubus race, and among the most powerful race. That's why I never thought you would be able to shake off the spell by yourself. That's quite an impressive feat. Heehee." Said the older woman. Seeing his confuse looks he continues "I think introduction is in order. I'm Adrianne, this is Julia. Her close friend calls her Juli, so you should too Issei-kun." He could only nod as she continues "You probably won't remember Juli, right? You should reacquaint first." Seeing her shy looks he took the lead

"Um sorry about that. I don't know what came to me." Said Issei apology

"Oh no, I'm…" "It's fine it's fine. I'm sure she's happy since it was from you after all Issei-kun."

"M-M-Mom please stop saying that." Said Juli embarrass.

"What do you mean weird? Since you're so slow, I went ahead tell him about your feeling." Said Adrianne. Juli just pouting then something clicked within Issei

"Wait mom?" Asked Issei. Seeing her confuse looks he continues "Um actually, I was certain that you're her sister?"

Adrianne then go near him and said "Ara thank you. You are not quite bad yourself, so how about go to the dream world?" Then the same thing from before wash over him and he though " _Shit her is oblivious stronger. I can't concentrate my mind at all. Then I have to do this then._ " Issei charge up electricity on his hand and slam into himself. After that, he shaking his head to clear the remaining though.

"Ara impressive. You can counter my as well, barely but can." Said Adrianne surprise.

"Mohh. Mom please stop it." Juli said then pulling her mother away. Her mother then said

"Listen Juli. This is the human world so you have to be careful and suppress the spell or you'll have more than that dog to deal with."

"Wait so it was her spell that make the dog like that?" Asked Issei

"Hai I tried to suppress it but the dog was so scary." Said Juli. Feeling the magic first hand, he known that the succubus was a force to reckon with.

"Now then. I've seen the fiancé face, I should get going." Said Adrianne

"Haiz I see another pact huh?" Said Issei sighed.

"Hmm what do you mean Issei-kun?" Asked Adrianne. Issei then retell what happen at the today morning. Adrainne then said "Hoh I see. You are quite a playboy there Issei-kun. Both Juli and Luce are the top beauty of their world."

"Wait then if you know Luce then are you…?" Asked Issei

"That's right Issei-kun. I'm the queen of the Succubus race and Juli is the princess." Said Adrianne. Issei just crack a fake smile as he wonders how those two idiots at the school with reach when they know about this. If Then Adrianne-san said that she has few businesses she need to attend and leave Juli here with me. She probably doing this on purpose so Juli and i can go on a date. But Juli was too embarrass and dash off immediately.

He just sighed as he continues to walk to the city. At the city, he walking around and arrive at the park. At the park he tests out his power and recheck his magic and martial art skills. Magic and superpower had no problem but his martial art had drop. Make sense since the muscle he trains at another world won't be with him since if he carries his level of martial art back to him then 99% chance that his body might explode. Luckily, he had a solution for the slow process problem but first, he need to get something to eat then tomorrow he can tried again. He was about to get home then a blur slam to him and said

"Waaa issei-kun. It truly is you." Issei still trying to regain his awareness as he stands up. The one who was slamming to him was a girl. This girl wearing a Miko garb with chest binding. But the most noticeable point is the two ears on her head and her wagging tail. When he sees her apparent he recalls at what Luce said yesterday. Issei push her back and asked

"Yes, I'm Issei and you must be Karin, right?" Asked Issei

"Whoa… amazing you know my name when I didn't give you yet. It's destiny, right? You know my name because our heart connects to one… ahaha." Said Karin cheerfully. While he likes the fact about having a girl direct about liking me but I need to clear the misunderstanding. But before he could say anything, Karin already pull me and point me at a direction "Oh yeah Issei-kun, let have that." Issei follow the line of her finger and his eye land to a crepe shop.

"You want to eat crepe?" Asked Issei. Karin nodded her head and said

"It's delicious, I want to eat it with Issei-kun." Issei could only nodded as Karin pulls him toward the shop. The two now walk back to his house while eating crepe while talking. Turn out Karin was a Tenko princess. A race that have animal trait and when they talk, Issei start to remember when he was little, he saved a little fox and then suddenly eating Inari with a girl.

" _So that girl and the fox are the same being huh?_ "

He then rubbed his temple, that mean he had 3 princesses on his list of fiancés already. Then He already can imagine those two-murderous looks aim at him. Well Karin was hanging to his arm and eating the crepe to be exact and it was very hard to think when two melons press on his arm.

"Um Karin, does the Tenko have the tradition to hang onto other sex arm like this?" Asked Issei

"Uh-uh, not really no?" Said Karin

"So then-" "It's fine, c'mon. I mean we already have a love pact." Said Karin cheerfully as she hugs tighter. Issei though that she trying to go up to the lead on the competition. He had told her about that and since then, Karin quite aggressive. He doesn't know whether he has other fiancés or not but he had to prepare at least. When he came back, there already another house up on the hill. This house probably be Juli's but he has no idea why it was a temple. Issei turns to Karin and said

"C'mon Karin you need to say hi to the other two as well."

"Ok" The two walking inside the house.

 **Okay that is for chapter 1. Down here is Issei skills:**

 **Superpower: Infamous**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Martial art: Wu Dong Qian Kun**

 **The reason why Issei still remember about his skills because his skills had been imprinted to his brain. So even if he doesn't remember where he got them, he still can use them. Issei martial art situation is like Nie Li from "Tales of Demons and Gods". If you want to know what the character look like then look up at "Magical Marriage Lunatics". If there is any question then PM me. Otherwise please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Witch and Goddess

When the two get inside, they were greeted by the sight of Luce, Adrianne and Juli. Luce spot Issei and said "Oh welcome back Issei…" She spots Karin next to him and said "Ah yes. Karin as well."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Asked Karin as she pouts

"If you are here, then that mean you have make a pact with Issei as well." Said Luce sighed

"Umu that's right. But order has nothing to do with it, got it?" Said Karin pointing at Luce

"I know that." Said Luce

"Wow… That is awful understanding of you, Luce." Said Karin surprise

"Order isn't important, Issei will definitely choose me either way." Said Luce with confident.

"… Your confident is always baseless." Said Karin mockingly

"Shut it fox girl." Retort Luce

"Anyway since Luce and Juli is staying here then I'll stay here as well." Said Karin

"Have you talk with Issei parent?" Asked Luce

"I'll talk to dad after today so no need to worry." Said Issei

"Waaaa thank you Issei-kun." Said Karin as she tackles him down. Luce pull her by the cheek and said

"Don't jump on him like that you beast." Said Luce

"What did you say?" Said Karin as the two starting their staring contest. Issei turns to Juli and said

"Were they always like this?" Juli could only laugh lightly as she nodded. Issei sighed as he breaks up those two and said "C'mon Karin you still need to meet Juli as well." She turns to them and said

"Hey Adrianne-san. It's good to see you again." Said Karin cheerfully

"Um hello Karin-chan and it's good to see you too." Said Adrianne waving back smiling.

"Ah Juli-chan. I'm gonna live here as well so let get along ok?" Said Karin as she grabs Juli hands shake them up and down.

"Ok Karin-chan." Juli smile as she glad that she can live together with her friend.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask this. Why do you want to live here and not bringing me back to your world in the first place?" Asked Issei. After a minute of silence, Luce said

"…W-Well, I just though it wouldn't be so bad to live here for a bit. Besides… like you said, even though we have a pact, we can't rush into anything. So…" Issei felt like she not saying all of it but he respects her privacy and keep quiet. He then turns to Juli and asked

"So does that mean you too?" Asked Issei. Juli nodded and he turns to Adrianne and asked "Adrianne-san. Have you talk to my father yet?"

"Yes I just go to his workplace and talk to him about it. I even deposit the money as well." Issei just raises his eyebrow at that. Seeing her outfit, won't it be quite a scandal that a woman like her looking for his father. Issei shiver at that and said

"So where are you staying now since your house still not built yet?"

"Oh Luce already arrange a place for Juli. While I have to go back, I can't let my throne got cold after all." Said Adrianne. He then starts to remember that Adrianne-san is a queen so he guesses that make sense. He then turns to Luce and asked

"Hey Luce can you let Karin stay for the time being?"

"Eh? I don't want to live with Luce." Said Karin pouting

"It can't be help you know. You still don't have a house yet and my place is only for three people and we don't have a guest room. Just until when you have your house, all right?" Said Issei as he claps his hand to her.

"… Okay then/Fine. As long as she doesn't mouth off-" "What did you say?" Said Luce and Karin amazingly, at the same times. Issei sighed as he about to ask for Juli help then suddenly light start to form in the room. Luce and Karin stop bickering and look, Issei recognizes the light as it's the same light that Luce disappear yesterday. The light died down as emerge out was… a white bat? This bat was like something come out of anime as he small, while and with purple-red like line on him. As he was surprise at that then Luce said

"Eh Dora? Why are you here?" He looks at Luce confuse as he though that this's her pet. Then something unexpected happened

"I assume you know why, princess." Said Dora as Issei surprise that the bat talks. Dora continues "Have you forgotten the Count's word?". Luce just signed as Dora continues "The Count did grant you permission to visit the human world. But only if I was in attendance. And here you are, alone in the human world, left me behind. The Count is fuming." While Dora scowling her, Luce just look annoy and said

"Hmm… I don't care what my father wants." Ignore Dora "EH?" she continues "I'm not a kid anymore. I refuse to make every decision base on my father moods."

"W-Well, anyway, I was the one who receiving the Count harsh scolding on your behalf. If you insist on remaining here then I'll accompany you wherever you go." Said Dora determined

"Hai hai do what you want." Luce said as she had enough. Dora nodded with a satisfy look, turn around and saw Juli and Karin

"Oh my… If it isn't Madam Julia and Madam Karin. I'm immensely pleased to reacquaint." Said Dora politely.

"Hello." "Hey Dora." Said Juli and Karin. Issei just look as he raises eyebrow.

" _Well I guess he belong to royalty then he has to have manner after all._ " Issei though. Then Dora scan the room and land his eye on him

"…So you are the guy I've heard about?" Said Dora looking at bit displease with no trace of polite he just had few seconds ago. He then looks at Issei over, then he turns to Luce and said

"… By all accounts, this is just an unremarkable human. I think grossly undeserving of being your mate, my lady."

"Dora, can you try not to be rude to my fiancé?" Said Luce annoys

"Yes forgive my rudeness." Said Dora. Dora then turn to Juli and said "And Madam Julia, I suppose succubi do visit human world sometimes to-" "U-Um I'm…" Said Juli interrupting him. Dora looks confuse then

"Umm… I also make a pact with Issei-san. And, um…" Said Juli. Dora starts to understand and turn to Karin.

"Um Karin-dono. That mean you too…" Said Dora fearing the answer

"Umu. I also make a pact with Issei-kun as well." Said Karin cheerfully. Dora turns to Luce and said

"Princess, please allow me to reconfirm…"

"Don't bother. I already know what you going to say. Look, it's no one at fault here. Issei had no memory of his time in our world. Which mean we can't blame him for this." Said Luce sighed

"I-I see…" Said Dora

"By the way Dora. Are you plan on staying?" Asked Luce

"Um why do you ask that?" Asked Dora

"Because I dislike it." Said Luce. Dora starts to tear up as he said

"W-What cold word for your loyal Dora, who was even there to change your diapers-" "W-What are you yammering about?" Said Luce as she quickly covers his mouth. This make Issei wonders that just how old is this bat. Dora muffing out "Y-You may say so now, my lady."

"What do you mean?" Said Luce as she lets Dora go.

"Forgive me but without your servant, the one will be inconvenienced is you. You had been sheltered for your hold life so I can't help but think you will need support." Said Dora

"Sheesh. Father is clueless… But if you insist, I could use someone for my trivia tasks." Said Luce as she looks away blushing. " _So cute_ " Issei though

"With pleasure." Said Dora happily.

"Oh are you done then?" Asked Adrianne as she appears

"Adrianne-san. I though you were back to your world already." Said Issei

"Oh I didn't. Instead I go to your room and dig up these." Said Adrianne as she brings out the item making Issei turns chalk white. In Adrianne-san hand was his collection, he right now wants to buried in a hole. Luce then quickly snatch the magazine that Adrianne-san put on the table as she asked blushing

"I-Issei. Is this your taste in girl?"

"Hawawawawawa." Juli just cover her face.

"Now now Juli. You need to get use to this so you can please him in the future." Said Adrianne

"M-M-Mom. Please don't say that." Said Juli as she covers her red face

"Ne Issei-kun. Do you want to do this right now?" Asked Karin as she holding a magazine.

"Y-Y-You can't Karin-dono. This man is a beast." Said Dora flying in front of her trying to convince her. He then turns to Luce and said

"Princess, please reconsider about this man. He's a beast, he'll try to take advantage of you."

"I'M NOT." Said Issei as he sighed. After that, took him many hour of explanation, he was dead beat. All of them go back and he just carry the magazine to his room, put it back and before he could lie down to the bed and sleep, a knock was heard. He then goes to the door and open and saw Dora. How did he knock the door in the begin with?

"Issei. Pardon the abruptness but I need your attention." Said Dora. Before I could say anything, Dora already said "Issei. I want to say this that I have not in anyway, shape or form recognized you as Lady Luce's betrothed."

"Okay?" Said Issei as he understands that judging from his behavior few hours ago.

"Were it up to me or the Count, we would drag my lady back if necessary. But my lady won't budge one step when she's made up her mind. And it's natural that I, her servant gives precedence to her feeling. But remember that, to I, Dora, you are nothing more than a simple juvenile from the human world. Do you understand?" Said Dora

"Um yeah?" Said Issei.

"Good then please excuse me." Said Dora as he leaves.

Issei sighed and drop down to the bed. As he was sleeping, he saw himself standing with another girl. The girl looks surprise that he's here. She then explains to him that human can't come to this place. She told him about her different. He reassures her that different make her unique. Hearing that, the girl thanks him then as he disappears they were doing something. But before he could see then suddenly he felt the wind on him. He opens his eye then he found he was outside. He starts to wonders did he sleepwalking or maybe "spirited away" again. Then he heard

"Oh… Why are you awake?" he looks around try to find the source but no one here. He then heard it again "I used lots of magics too." He then looks up and seeing a girl wearing something he can only see on anime and riding on her staff. If this was the normal situation, then he probably would scream out "Magical Girl" but he refrains himself. The girl then continues

"Did the magic not work?" Asked the girl

"Um did you tried to use magic on me?" Asked Issei

"Um I put magics on Issei. I was planning to take you to the witch world and wed you." Said the girl. She continues "But the magics broke, and you're awake now. Quite a mystery."

"Okay? So… You are?" Said Issei

"I'm Luluna the witch." Said Luluna. She then swoops down to the ground. Then Luce voice out

"What are you doing Luluna?"

"Luce? Quite a mystery. Why are you here Luce?" Asked Luluna

"Nothing mystery at all. I just have a pact with Issei." Said Luce. Seeing Luce looks, she continues "But still, that was reckless, trying to drag him out of his world asleep."

"Did you break the spell Luce?" Asked Luluna

"I was about to but he suddenly cancels the magic on his own. Speaking of which, just what did you do Issei?" Asked Luce

"Ah well. I must have subconsciously cancel it. I think I had learn that when I was traveling to another world." Said Issei.

"… Where are you going Luce? A nighttime stroll?" Asked Luluna

"No, I was moongazing. But then I spot Issei so I followed him out here." Said Luce

"As expected of Luce. Sharp." Said Luluna. Luce just smirk at that.

"Um Luluna?" Call Issei. Seeing her turns to him he said "So does that mean I also make pact with you as well." Seeing her nodded, Issei turns to Luce and said "So does that mean she's…?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. For now, let leave it for tonight." Said Luce. Issei nodded then turn to Luluna

"You don't have a house yet right?" Asked Issei. Seeing her nodded, Issei turn to Luce

"Don't worry Issei. C'mon Luluna, I'll show you the place for you." Said Luce

"Thank you." Said Luluna

"Then Luluna are you a witch?" Asked Issei

"Yes" Said Luluna

"There are five other worlds. Each governed by vampires, goddesses, succubi, tenkos and witch… We are all childhood friend. And now we are all with you Issei." Said Luce

"Everyone is here?" Asked Luluna

"Well, except for Yorihime but knowing Issei luck, maybe she will be here by tomorrow." Said Luce

"Issei is a playboy. Shock." Said Luluna but Issei can't see how shock she is at all. Her expression is so hard to read.

"That's why. Even if you managed to sneak Issei out, it'd be meaningless since as long as you don't nullify other pacts, he can't belong to anyone of us. But if he decided the harem route then it's a different story." Said Luce

"Wait I can?" Asked Issei

"We have to ask all of our opinion first. We can't decide by that at all." Said Luce

"So that is it Luluna. I need to put the pacts on hold for now, okay?" Asked Issei

"…Understand. Then 1 hour." Said Luluna

"That's a little short. I need more time then that." Said Issei. "Joking" she said. He could only put his palm on his face sighed.

"Then I'll see myself back then." Said Luce

"Um goodnight." Said Issei

"Goodnight." "Goodnight." Said Luce and Luluna

When he sleeping, he suddenly felt warmness at his side. He looks and found Luluna sleeping on his bed… with him. He calls out "Um Luluna"

"What's wrong Issei?" Asked Luluna

"Ah no that should be my line. Why are you in my bed?" Asked Issei

"Ah sorry for intruding." Said Luluna

"Haiz never mind. So what is the matter? Shouldn't you with Luce?" Asked Issei

"Luce place is spacious. I like small. So I snuck in here." Said Luluna

"Okay?" "Issei bed is small and nice. It also smells like Issei." Said Luluna. Issei just be quiet not knowing what to say. This is quite an experience for him. He can already see the look on those two faces when they heard about this. Luluna said "Now you know. Let us sleep."

"O-Okay. Goodnight." Said Issei as he tried to close his eye and his urge and managed to sleep.

In his dream, he meets Luluna at the desert. At that time, she's quite surprise since a human like me managed to get here when she had a barrier around this area. She then said this is the witch's world and tell him her name and she's a princess. After that, they talk for a while, and a flight that will haunt him if he remembers after this. Then after that she tried to fly by herself, being uncareful, she lands down the desert hard. When he scowls her for that, Luluna was surprise, she then understands that this is emotion. Then she then tells him her soul name, something that was very important. But before he could hear it he was awake. Luluna isn't in his bed as she leaves a note said "I took one of your hair… Yours Luluna." Why would she need that?

Then at the morning, after he explain the situation, Issei dad said look at Issei "There… so many of you now… And you even said there might be one more."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Luluna the witch." Said Luluna

"Pleasure." "Hello" Said Issei parent. Seeing Karin looks, Issei asked

"What's wrong Karin?" Asked Issei

I'm surprise that Luluna is here, too… It just never seemed like Luluna would be interested in love, or anything." Said Karin. Issei could understand that based on the exchange so far. Karin then said "Nee Luluna, do you really have a pact with Issei?"

"Yes. I have truly love Issei in my heart. As proofs…" Said Luluna as she got close to me and she said "Just by looking at his face, my pulse and body temperature rises." Said Luluna but he just can't see any flicker of emotion on her face at all. She then said "This… is love."

"Well I have more love than you Luluna. Right Issei?" Said Karin as she tackles him.

"Hey get off of him." Said Luce

"Ehhee. Why don't you make me?" Said Karin

"Gladly." Said Luce

"Now now everyone let's be civil." Said Issei father. The two obey then sit down.

"I'm glad that we can all be together again." Said Juli

"But Yorihime still not here." Said Luce

"Don't worry. I'll go find her when I'm go training outside." Said Issei as he standing up. The girl agrees at that.

"Tell her that I already reverse her the contract already okay." Said Issei father. Issei walks outside look back as he already sees two more houses had appear. One look like from the Edo times while another is an European style of house. He turns back and start to go to the city.

At the city, he was looking around then he sees a little girl looking up at the tree. He looks up and saw the balloon. He goes to her and asked "Want me get that back?".

"Pretty please." Pleading the girl. Issei nodded as he climbs up. He had already climbing tree when he plays with Irina so it's not much of a problem at all. When he climbs up and reached the balloon, a memory wash over him.

Before, he was getting a cloak from a tree for a girl. The girl now is soaking on the lake, told him that shawl on the tree branch is more important than her life itself. He though that it was probably some kind of memento of her. At that time, he stills has a hero complex so he can't ignore that. He climbs up and not careful fell straight down to the ground. The girl quite panic at that but he told her that he's okay. At that time, he doesn't know why but he doesn't feel much pain at all but now he knows. He then uses his shoe and turn it upside down to use it as a weight for her. After that he then wait for her as she came over to him. She told him she wants to heal his wound from that fall by using the water in the lake. He confuses but then follow her, she scooped up the water and pour it on my wound and scar healed. At first, I didn't believe it but now I can't find a word at all. After done healing, my scars are basically none existing. She wants thanks him for his kindness, he refuses but then she had kiss him on his forehead and told him that this is their pact. She asked for his name he said

"I-Issei."

"Issei-san right. I'm Yorihime." Said Yorihime.

As he was about to remember more then due to his deep in thought, he didn't realize that the branch that support him had broke and he is right now falling. He waits for the impact but it's never came. He looks down and see that he was floating in mid-air. He then heard a voice "Hah… Good. It seems you are unharmed…"

He slowly stands up as the girl asked "Mister are you alright?"

"Uh yeah… Oh and here's your." Said Issei as he hands her the balloon.

"Thanks~" Said the girl cheerfully as she runs back to her parent. The he heard

"Issei-san." He turns to look at the source as there is a girl there. The girl said "I'm overjoyed to see you again. It is I, Yorihime."

"Yorihime? That mean you're that girl from the lake?" Said Issei

"My you remember. This is truly great." Said Yorihime smiling.

"Ah no actually…" Said Issei as he starts to explains what happened few minutes ago.

"Ah I see but Issei-san…" Said Yorihime as she comes closers and whisper "In my heard, I'm entirely yours… in body and mind…"

"Wait wait hang on." Said Issei. Seeing her confuse look, he then said

"Um about that, umm… is it okay that I call you Yorihime-san?" Asked Issei

"Yorihime is okay. Issei-san." Said Yorihime smiling. She seems proper so he doesn't know how to address her correctly. Luce telling me that it's okay to call her first name, and it was natural to Juli, Karin and Luluna. Sighing, he said

"Then Yorihime"

"Yes?"

"Sorry um, but do you familiar with Luce, Juli, Karin and Luluna?" Asked Issei

"Yes we are childhood friend." Said Yorihime

"Well actually…" He told her about the situation and she nodded in understanding.

"To be honest, it was disappointing. And it was I who initiated the pact with you. And since you don't have a memory of that time, I can't hold you in contempt." Said Yorihime

"I'm glad you understand." Said Issei as he sighed in relief.

"The orders are unclear. Then no one had the advantage, essentially?" Asked Yorihime

"Um yeah that's right." Said Issei

"In that case, may I include myself as one of your candidates?" Asked Yorihime

"Y-Yeah, of course. My father also tells me that he already prepares the contract in case you want to stay with us." Said Issei

"Yes thank you Issei-san. And I'm truly glad that your kindness hasn't change at all." Said Yorihime smiling.

"Oh you mean about the balloon. That was nothing." Said Issei scratching his head.

"I was about to help but then you began to climbing the tree so I observed from the corner." Said Yorihime

"Ah so at that time…" "That's right I channel my divine energy to create that." Said Yorihime

"Oh right. Luce told me that you're a goddess." Said Issei remembering. Seeing her nodded he continues "So at that time, when you said that shawl is more important than your life, then that mean…"

"That's right, the shawl is more important to the goddess life itself. It can't be misplaced." Said Yorihime. Issei now slowly absorb the information, he then asked another question that he might know the answer

"So since you and the other are childhood friend, then that mean you're a princess as well?"

"Yes that's correct." Said Yorihime. He looks at the sky as he then felt that his school years is gonna be a riot, that for sure.

 **Done. The longest chapter. Issei personality is like Konoe Yuuto from Zero Shihai Kara no Skill Taker. Issei skills:**

 **Superpower: Infamous**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Martial Art: Wu Dong Qian Kun**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 House visiting and Shopping

Issei and Yorihime now walking back to his house. At the door, Yorihime said "So those houses are the other's, right?"

"Yeah that's right." Said Issei

"Well then I have to go in and greet them." Said Yorihime as she with Issei walks in.

"I'm home." Said Issei as the two walks in. The girl come out to see him. Yorihime then said

"It's nice to see you all again."

"Long time no see." "Hi" Said Luce and Karin

"Madam Yorihime. I'm glad to find you in high spirit." Said Dora

"Hello there Dora." Said Yorihime. She goes to Issei parent and said "It's nice to meet you. Father and Mother-in-law. I'm Yorihime Mitsunotama and please just call me Yorihime. I'm a goddess. Please take care of me in the future."

"A-Ah yes. Please take care of us as well." Said Issei mother

"As expected of my son. To have a goddess as your fiancé." Said Issei father crying.

"Dad stop it. You're embarrassing me." Said Issei as he looks at his father.

"Um well then Yorihime. You wish to live here right?" Asked Issei father.

"Yes father." Said Yorihime

"Well then I have the document right here. Please take a look." Said Issei father. When they done, Luce said

"It seems my prediction is truly correct."

"Ahaha. Sorry." Said Issei as he scratching his head guilty.

"Don't worry about apologizing." Said Luce

"As if apologies could save him now! Let him slit his belly to save what little honor he has!" Said Dora

"Oi oi isn't that a bit harsh? What good if I'm dead?" Asked Issei

"My lady is kind enough to grant mercy for your memory loss, but I, Dora, am not so forgiving." Said Dora displease. He then continues "Not to mention he's also a pervert as well. Who know what he will do when he marries to my lady."

"Dora?" Said Yorihime

"Yes?"

"I do not appreciate such slander." Said Yorihime with a smile. Her face maybe smiling but somehow Issei felt himself shivers at that.

"P-Please forgive my crudity. But it's true, he has many erotic magazines on his room." Said Dora hurries

"My is it true?" Asked Yorihime as she looks at other

"W-Well… yeah I guess." Said Luce as she looking away.

"That's not healthy Issei-san. If you want it so much, I'm more than willing to help you." Said Yorihime as she walks closer to Issei.

"Um as much as I want that, I think we need to discuss something first, then after a few dates then we can step to that." Said Issei as he put his hand up. He then said "Now then, first could you tell me more about yourself, Yorihime?"

"Yes. As you know, I'm belong to the race of Goddesses. My divine power is the power to manipulate nature. Before, I compress the air beneath you when you fell, preventing any impact." Said Yorihime

"Wow that is cool." Said Issei impressive

"I'm truly happy that all of us now is together." Said Juli

"That's right." Said Luce

"I also feel the same thing too. Normally we only able to meet once a year, but now we can see each other every day. It's like a dream come true." Said Yorihime smiling.

" _Once a year huh? That must have been hard for them._ " Thought Issei

"Quite right you are! Seeing lady Luce and her amusing friends all together is glorious!" Said Dora

"Who's the amusing one here, batty?" Said Karin as she strangles Dora

"Hnnggack… Y-Your finger is digging into my throat…" Said Dora as Issei wonders just where is his throat is?

"Now then all of us is here, Issei can get to the harem route." Said Luluna. Dead silence after a few minutes, then the scream broke out "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"H-H-Harem?" "Oh that's mean everyone wins right?" "My so this is your plan Issei-san?" Said Juli, Karin and Yorihime. Luce just facepalm at that. Dora looks like he's about to go on a rampage.

"OOOOOOHHHHH. As expect of my son. Harem for the wins." Said Issei father as he raises his fist up.

"Ara so it's look like I'll have 5 daughters-in-law huh?" Said Issei mother putting her hand on her cheek.

"Wait wait wait. The decision is still haven't make yet. I need to have you five opinions first. And besides, I'm pretty sure this world doesn't allow that." Said Issei waving his hands

"True but at our world, that is not the case at all. You can have as many wives as you want." Said Luce

"Nonononono. My lady that's not okay. I won't let you share a human like him to other. Especially other princess as well." Said Dora flying in front of her shaking his head. Luce then grab Dora as she throws him aside.

"Shut up Dora. It looks like they have no problem at all." Said Luce as other face red. She continues "So what do you think?"

"… A-Ano I-I have no problem at all." Said Juli

"Eh really Juli?" Asked Karin

"But if we agree to this, then we don't have to fight for him at all. Everyone happy." Said Juli smiling

"Well if everyone has no problem then I won't as well." Said Karin

"I agree as well." Said Yorihime

"… I have no problem." Said Luluna

"Well then. It is decided." Said Luce but then Dora sprang back to life and said

"Nonoonononono. My lady, he's only a weak human. The count will never agree." Said Dora flying around Luce

"That's where you wrong Dora. Issei is not weak at all. Issei can you show them?" Said Luce. Issei just sighed as he holds his hand up. Light, electricity, Smoke, Ice, Digital, Earth element appear on his hand shocking the girl. Seeing their shock look, Issei said

"This… is what I gained on my journey to other different world. I don't know how I got them, but I know how to use them. It's like I have them for years." Issei power down as he puts his hand down.

"B-But still… that's not enough. Other race still has their pride, they won't easily accept like that." Said Dora

"Who said I only have this. The rest will be surprise." Said Issei smirking.

"Now you convince now Dora?" Asked Luce

"W-Well, we still have to wait to see if he is strong enough." Said Dora

"Very well then. All I have to do is train myself." Said Issei as he looks down to his fist.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Issei start school next month… What are you going to do?" Asked Issei father.

"School?" Asked Luce

"Eh did you go to school Issei?" Asked Karin

"Well yeah. Don't you girl go to school?" Asked Issei

"Of course not. They are all royalty, they oblivious can't attend normal school." Said Dora. Issei starts to realize as well. Since these girls are royalty, they obliviously have tutor to learn at home.

"We all only have private tutors. I kind of envy the students lifestyle." Said Luce

"Me too" "Me three" "As am I" "Umu" Said the girls.

"Um… Since we living here now… Would it be possible for us to attend school as well?" Asked Juli

"Oh I want." "I want to as well." "I want to go if everyone goes as well." Said Luce, Yorihime and Karin.

"What about you Lulu-chan?" Asked Juli

"I don't like spacious places, but I'm curious… about schools." Said Luluna

"Um… Can we be allowed to attend school?" Asked Juli

"I guess it's okay." Said Issei

"Nor can I. I can be your guardian. I'll go ahead and tell the school." Said Issei father

"Thanks dad." Said Issei

"Now we can all go to school together. This really is a dream come true." Said Juli. Issei seeing Juli feel happy like this make him smile.

"Okay then. Spring break ends, It's back to school… together." Said Issei. As well as many headaches in the future but let just roll with it.

Issei now is in his room cultivate. Thanks to mystic art to bending space and time, he's now Late Earthly Yuan Stage. He cancels the room then was about to rest then Karin barge in

"Issei I'm here to play." Said Karin

"Karin, can you knock first before you come in?" Said Issei

"Knock?"

"I'm sure that concept exist in Tenko world… right?" Asked Issei

"Oh~ Knock, right? Knock… Um I just have to hit the door right?" Asked Karin

"Right."

"Okay I never do that so I spaced. Let me redo it." Said Karin

"Never mind that. Just remember next time okay?" Said Issei

"Okay~" Said Karin as he dives onto his bed

"What are you doing?" Asked Issei

"Wahh. The bed smell like Issei." Said Karin as she flailed side to side, blatantly showing her panties under her short skirt.

Normally, he would look like when he peeping at the Kendo Club but after many skin skip, he kinda has resistant to it so now he just gonna look away. He had to tell her to pay attention to this later. She then pops up and said "Hey Issei is this the TV?"

"Uh that's right." Said Issei

"Show me show me." Said Karin.

"Aren't there any TV in the Tenko world?" Asked Issei

"Nope." Issei then pick up the remote and turn on the TV. Right now, he had no idea what she would like to watch at all. So he just turns it on and change the channel until he sees what she like. The TV didn't turn on after he presses the button, he then remember that he need to get the plug fix few day ago. He sighed as he gives the TV a little juice as the TV turn on. Then he changes the channel to the animal show.

"I want to watch this." Said Karin as she points to it. She inched closer to the TV like her eye was glued to it. When she seeing the penguin, she squeals out but then when show the monkey, she is like a cat and growl at it. Issei never understood why. Then she said "That's right. I remember now. You haven't see my house yet. Let go Issei."

"Okay okay. Let's go." Said Issei as he follows her.

He goes up to the house. Before it was a forest, but now it become quite a place. They came to Karin house; Karin house is as expected. It's just like from the Edo time. They have some fried tofu as Issei told her to be more aware since that school have some horny male especially those two idiots he calls friend. After eating some Inari as well, he says goodbye to her as Issei go to Luce house.

Luce house truly like royalty. Something he usually see at Anime. He also discovers that Luce like to bath… a lot. He and Luce drink tea that Dora make. He stills can't imagine how Dora do that at all. After drinking tea. Issei says goodbye to Luce as he goes to Juli house.

Juli welcome him inside. Her mother was here today as well. He then starts to look around, the inside has stone flooring and fountains gave it a kind of courtyard feel. It was interesting. Miss Adrianne then told him about the harem thing. She fully approves at that and also wish me luck on that road. After a while, to Issei surprise, Adrianne-san husband and Juli father is actually here on this world and she going to meet him right now. When he asked her about how the progress of suppressing her spell, she managed to but still have a long way to go because of her attire. " _I guess I need to get mom to go shopping with the girls sometimes later then._ " Though Issei, but he need to help her with this problem since most of the male students that enter this school are hope for getting laid soon since this school was originally all-girl school. But miss Adrianne is not here so there's no telling what is the effect of the spell will be. Issei excuse himself as he goes to Yorihime house.

Yorihime house remind me of the Kaguya story. The house is like the house that the lord at Edo time stay in. He then learns something, turn out goddess source of power is just like what he knows about. Their power is from human faith in them, if human won't believe in them anymore, then the god power will disappear. That's why, Yomihime was here so she could confirm the faith humanity possesses but seeing him is her priority. After that, he excuses himself to go to Luluna house.

When he gets there, he nodded but no one answer. Then her voice was from the above. He had to told her that human can't fly so she has to keep it a secret. But seeing she has to walk quite much, so I agree with her that she can fly as long as stay out of human sight. The two then walk inside, to his surprise, her house quite small and there is a massive cauldron in the middle of the room, big enough for two or three people. And the smell, the smell quite bad. What ever inside, Issei doesn't think that he wants to know. When he asked what is she trying to make. To his surprise, she said "Magic item". When he asked what is she gonna make with his hair, somehow her smile make him felt uneasy. Also, it seems that her parent had no problem that she is here at all. He excuses himself as he gets something to eat. Luluna offer to cook with the cauldron but after hearing about the "magic items" he doesn't feel like it at all.

At that night, Issei gathers them up and call his mother. He then said "Tomorrow we'll go shopping for clothes. So mom I need you to help the girl tomorrow."

"Ara what is wrong with them Issei?" Asked Luce

"You might not know it but your clothes are not from this world at all so you'll catch some attention." Said Issei

"Now you say it, I think so too." Said Issei mother

"Yosh then Mother. Please bring us to by clothes tomorrow." Said Luce

"Leave it to me girls. Alright then, tomorrow 10AM we gather at the entrance." Said Issei mother as she stands up. A chorus of "Yes" then the girl returns to their home prepare for tomorrow.

Sunday morning, they are gather at the entrance and then go to the woman clothes shop. Right now, Issei is sitting outside waiting for his mother and the girl to done with the shopping. Dora now is on bird-watching duty since the shop is animal prohibited. 30 minutes pass and there's no sigh of them at all and he's bored to death. Issei looks through the window glass as seeing the girl gather around his mother and asked her. Seeing they still not getting anywhere yet, he starts to taking a walk. Walking for a while, he was caught be the two idiots "Yoo Issei." Said Matsuda

"Oh Matsuda, Motohama. What are you doing here?" Asked Issei

"I'm buying the next Eroge of course. It's "Magical Girl Lili" limit edition. You are here to buy it as well?" Asked Motohama

"…Ah no. I'm here to help my mom shopping. Seeing she took too much times, I just wandering around." Said Issei as he had to be careful not to slip anything or these two might cause a scene.

"Oh is that so? Then how about come buying with us?" Asked Matsuda

"Sorry. I didn't know about this so I left my money at home." Said Issei

"Hmm. Hey Issei, is it just me or you're different somehow?" Asked Motohama

"It's just you. I stay at home watching some Anime and play Eroge on school break." Said Issei

"Oh good. Okay then see you at school Issei." Said Matsuda as he and Motohama go to the sale. Issei just sighed as he goes back. When he goes back, there are quite a crowd in front of the shop. He takes a look and regret it. There was miss Adrianne standing in the center of it and striking some poses. Issei mom spot him and wave him there. He runs to her and asked

"What is going on here mom?"

"Well…" She motions me to the direction. Issei immediately seeing Juli who had change to quite a normal but cute clothes as she trying to get her mother to stop. According to his mother, it seems that when the girl walks out of the store, they were call out by a scout. The scout then gives them the business card. The business card is from a famous idol company. They refuse but the scout quite persistent and eventually, a crowd was gather. Miss Adrianne show up and chasing him away thus lead to this. Issei facepalm as he should have figure this might happen, luckily those two perverts are busy with the Eroge so they didn't caught wind of this…yet. He need to break this up and fast.

"Adrianne-san." Said Issei

"Ah Issei-kun you are here." Said Adrianne

"Could you do something about these crowd please? This is starting to get embarrassing." Said Issei

"But-" "Mom please." Said Juli

"All right all right. Everyone the photo-op is over. Scram, scram!" Said Adrianne as the crowd dissipated. " _Guess this is the power of the queen of the Succubi._ " Issei though

"Did you come to buy clothes too Adrianne-san?" Asked Issei

"No I'm just here to see my daughter that's all." Said Adrianne

"Thank you so much for getting us out of that." Said Yorihime

"Oh no need to thank me. But still…" Looking at the girl she said "I don't like it… seeing you all in these human clothes."

"C'mon Adrianne-san. They look good in them." Said Issei

"Really Issei? Really?" Asked Karin

"Yeah"

"Yesss. Issei thinks I look good." Said Karin cheerfully

"He didn't say that just to you Karin." Said Luce

"Look is this strap cute Issei?" Asked Karin as she pointing on her belt. He looks as he saw the attachment. She continues "I like it heheheh…"

"I felt a little awkward at first… but after seeing the mirror, I start to think it wasn't so bad." Said Luce

"You look great Luce." Said Issei

"Of course." Said Luce as she laughing

"Does my outfits suit your taste, Issei-san?" Asked Yorihime

"Yeah… I think it's really good." Said Issei

"Ah what a relief. I just bought what the shop employee suggested." Said Yorihime. According to his mother, because of how beautiful the girl is, she and the employee had to run back and forth. He then spots Luluna and find her clothes quite suit her.

"You look good at that Luluna." Said Issei

"Hearing you say that make me happy." Said Luluna

"Gahhh, makes me wanna scream. I don't like copy human, not one bit." Said Adrianne

"But these clothes are perfect. Now I can blend in…" Said Juli

"What are you saying? If you don't flaunt the good then what good are they?" Said Adrianne

"Eh? I-I don't want to…" Said Juli. She continues "I prefer longer skirt but my mom barge in…"

"Well I don't think it's that bad. I think it's actually cute." Said Issei

"O-Oh, You… do?" Said Juli happy

"Of course if Issei the one who said it… then you get giddy." Said Adrianne. Juli just quiet as she blushed. She continues "Well then. I have to go now. Have fun."

After miss Adrianne leave, Issei and them start touring the city. After that, they got back and Juli was once again tried to chase her. He grabs it and return to the owner who apology for that. Issei then said "I think we need to take some preemptive measures at school."

Issei just sighed as he hopes that they can find the solution within one week. He then said "Don't worry Juli. There's a whole week after all. We will find a way."

"Um. We'd have some problems if 'that' happened at school." Said Luce

"I-I don't want anyone to touch me… besides Issei-san." Said Juli. Issei blushed at that then

"Hoh? I though we were talking about the dog?" Asked Luce

"Well… It would appear that Issei-san had been succumb to the spell before?" Said Yorihime with a scary smile. He knew that he can't get out of this as he relays the event before. Besides Juli, the girls stare at him with a taunting look. Yorihime then said

"Either way, Issei-san, you must also be careful for the time being." Issei see a smile on her face but he senses that there's something dangerous at that smile. He sighed as they start to walk back to their home for today.

 **Issei skills:**

 **Superpower: Infamous**

 **Magic: Mystic art**

 **Martial Art: Wu dong Qian Kun**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Meeting father-in-law, Party and school day begin

Issei right now is cultivating in the mirror dimension within his room. His Qi explode out of his body as Issei said "Finally I had breakthrough to Initial Yuan Dan Stage. Hah, but still breaking through is quite a hassle. Maybe I should ask Luluna to see if she had something to help me." He standing up and walk out of mirror world. Then there was a knock on his door. He walks to the door open it and Yorihime is there. He said "Oh Yorihime."

"Good day to you Issei-san. Can I come in?" Asked Yorihime

"Um sure." Said Issei as he leading her inside. Yorihime looks around and said

"This is my first time visiting your room. It feels… unique. Perhaps this is the first time I visit a human room." Said Yorihime

"Well my room is just normal room for a teenage. But anyway, did you need something?" Asked Issei

"Oh yes that's right. I came to get you." Said Yorihime

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Asked Issei

"No… Heehee… Yet another bides their time to meet you regarding the pacts." Said Yorihime

"Eh? Again?" Asked Issei. He was pretty sure that was all of them. He continues "So where are they?"

"Downstairs." Said Yorihime. Issei then use his magic to extended his senses out. He then senses someone downstairs in the living room. He didn't know who it is but judging from the build and expression, he doesn't think it was a girl at all. Sighing, Issei then go downstairs with Yorihime.

When he goes down, he was met with an angry scowl from a red hair man wearing a cape similar to the Dracula he seen in the Anime. Wait could this person is…

"Seeing your reaction Issei, I assume you realize it as well. Yes this geezer is my father." Said Luce appears behind her father.

"C-Come now, Luce? It's not nice to call your beloved Papa a geezer, is it?" Said the father looking at Luce with a smile.

"… You are annoying." Said Luce

"H-Harsh." Said the father. He could only sweat drops at that. Issei guess he should expected that from the Count since 90% of royalty father tend to be like that with their daughter from his experience with Anime.

"Um so "Dad" huh?" Asked Issei

"And who are you, boy, to offhandedly call me "Dad"?" Asked the father no longer have the tune he had before with Luce.

"Issei! This gentleman before you are the vampire king, Count Gasparo! You hold your head too high, kneel down now!" Said the annoying Dora

"Put a sock in it Dora. You slow things down whenever you speak." Said Luce harshly.

"Yes my lady." Said Dora

"Issei, don't worry about my dad. He just barged in here… It's a bother to me, too." Said Luce irritate.

"C-Come now, Luce? It's not nice to call your beloved Papa a bother, is it?" Said Gasparo.

"… You are annoying." Said Luce gritting her teeth.

"Harsh." Said the Count as he tears up. This is the king of the vampire?

"Direct your gaze elsewhere, you mannerlessly boy." Said the Count glaring at him.

"Oh sorry about that." Said Issei as he raises his right hand up apology.

"What'd you even come here for? Dora is here as promised, so I don't see the problem." Said Luce

When he was shaking, I though he was angry but then he clinging on Luce and cry out "I-I was worried about you~!" Luce starts to annoy then he continues "My castle's light has departed! I'm so lonely without my beloved Luce-chan… My pillow is soaked with tears at night. Hwaaahh…!"

"Get. Of. Me!" Said Luce as she prying him off with her arms and even with her leg as well. This is quite a funny scene to be exact. " _Harsh… but funny._ " Issei thought. Well, he guesses he can get rid all of his doubt about her father then.

"Gahhh, cease this buffoonery, Father! Everyone is laughing at us." Said Luce embarrass.

"Right." Said the Count as he realizes it and he stands up composed himself. To late for that you know.

"The reason why I came here? Of course, is to see this human boy blatantly add you to his harem." Said the Count as he glaring at him. Issei can felt his KI and it's hurt a bit. He continues "This boy… not only he's a mere unremarkable, weak human. But he dares to add you to his harem with the other princess as well. Just what power does this pathetic boy have…?" Said the Count.

Luce looks at him and said "So, have you done? If so, I guess you better get going?"

"L-Luce-chan? I don't think you need to treat your papa with such indifference, now?" Asked the Count.

"Don't call me Luce-chan." Said Luce

"But still… what do you girls in him?" Asked the Count as he looks around

"W-Well, it means that we all find Issei-san quite appealing?" Said Yorihime

"Even if that the case, Luce… I can't respect this multiplies pacts at all. I had heard from Dora that he's quite a pervert. I wager he is in appropriate to wed you." Said the Count. Luce glare at Dora and mumble "Stupid bat."

"Even if he was… If we are married, he shall forever be mine, his nature won't interfere with that." Said Luce

"… Luce. Your confident that you forgot he's not marry to only you." Said Karin pouting

"Cram it Karin." Said Luce

"Hrmmm… What worries me is that confidence breed to recklessness." Said the Count shaking

"Please put your mind at rest, your Majesty. I, Dora, am keeping watch." Said Dora with confident

"Hm. I'm counting on you Dora." Said the Count. Dora call out "Your Majesty" then Luce said

"… So you are done, then? Shouldn't you be returning?"

"L-Luce-chan? I don't think you need to treat your papa with such indifference, now?" Asked the Count.

"… Hahhh… My head starts to hurt." Said Luce as she massaging her temples

"A-A-Are you okay? If something happens to my beloved Luce-chan…?" Said the Count as he hugging her and crying again.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. It's your fault." Said Luce. The Count let go and said

"I just can't contain my worry…" Said the Count whining like a puppy.

"You're overprotective, Father. I think it's time you cut the cord." Said Luce sighed

"No… I'm so lonely." Said the Count as he starts silent tear… again.

"Don't worry your Majesty. The lady will throw in the tower after sometimes. Please endure it." Said Dora

"I told you, I'm happy sharing Issei with all 5 of us. So no, I won't" Said Luce

The Count reassure himself and said "Listen Issei, boy, Luce say as much, but as your marriage I, Gasparo, absolutely, will, ne-ne-ne-never, hragghhhhlghhhl…." The Count then start losing his voice as he flop down to the chair.

"Y-Your Majesty, are you all right?" Asked Dora

"Y-Yes… Just a trifling matter. The blood was just rushing to my head." Said the Count. He recovers then stand up and return his glare at Issei. "Issei! I'm opposed in every regard! And should anything happen to my Luce-chan, I'll have your head remember that?"

Issei nodded as the Count had finally gone back, thank to Dora somewhat. Seeing Yorihime gigging he asked "Yorihime, what is the matter?"

"I'm sorry, but it's just that Count Gasparo can be so 'humourous'…" Said Yorihime gigging. He just smiling at that

"He's funny but dealing with him is a hassle." Said Luce

"Well at least he's protective of you. That just show how much he cares for you." Said Issei smiling.

"Well yes." Said Luce smiling. She turns away and said "Well about that opposing marriage, don't think about it much, okay?"

"Hmmm. Don't worry, I won't. I love you all so I'll never think of that." Said Issei as the girls starting to blushed red at that. Yorihime then remember something and said

"Oh that's right. Issei-san. Mother said that there will be a party today. She told me to tell you to go with us and buy the grocery. She said it's a welcoming party and your engagement party as well." Issei just smile at that and said

"Well then let's go then." Said Issei with a chorus of "OH" as they go shopping.

At evening, his mother preparing the meal and today his father come back early to celebrate. Everyone already here except for Juli. When she came, her mother also came in and said "Evening."

"Adrianne-sama." Said Yorihime

"I'm sorry everyone but my mom won't take no for an answer…" Said Juli

"What's wrong with me being here?" Asked Adrianne

"It's nothing wrong but…" Said Juli then Luce said

"Well the average age of the guests has certainly increase…"

"Try and say that again… You little bloodsucker." Said Adrianne

"Hehehe. I'm only joking." Said Luce lightly laugh. She just looks at Luce suspiciously then turn to Issei parent and said

"Ah Hyoudou-san. Excuse me for getting in the party."

"Ah there's no need to worry. The food is enough for everyone." Said Issei mother as she happlily cooking. We put the food on the table and get rid of the chair since it's much easier to move around in the dining room. The dining room now is lively. Then everyone had a glass on their hand as miss Adrianne said

"Okay then Issei-kun. Say something for the toast."

Issei starts to think of something then he said "I feel bad that I've made a pact with so many, when a pact is supposed to be for two. But I thank you for my selfish request to have all of you. But anyway… We will start school at the day after tomorrow. I really want you to enjoy the school life there. CHEERS" Said Issei as all of them chorus "Chee~rs"

Everyone start to eating happily, Karin is digging in everything, Issei father and miss Adrianne is drinking with his father, Juli is enjoying the food, Luluna want to tried to cook the food with the cauldron later on but sad that she can't. Luce was holding a can of Tomato Juice then miss Adrianne call out "Oh right, I heard your dad came here today, Luce?"

"Yes." Said Luce

"Was he clinging like a cat as usual?" Asked Adrianne

"Yes, he sure was." Said Luce smiling.

"That guy… He's always been on the feminine side…" Said Adrianne

"Ahem. Madam Adrianne, I'll have cease insulting the Count in front of his retainer." Said Dora

"Oh it's fine. It's the truth anyway." Said Adrianne. Dora just look displease at that as she continues "But what nerve interfering with his daughter's love. She shouldn't miss out on her prime."

"Oh no, you needn't concern yourself with that. As a gem of the vampire world, lady Luce suitable candidates are plentiful. The Count intended to consult with the finest and make a decision, but…" Adrianne then interrupt him "Hmph… Having never loved, then stuck to a mate your father chooses. What a waste of your womanhood."

"It's woman choice yes… I agree but I don't plan on listening to my father on anything." Said Luce. Everyone just sweats drop when they hear that. They then continue eating as Issei mother cook more.

"Oh right our school uniforms came." Said Luce

"Oh already?" Asked Issei

"I must say the style was quite interesting too." Said Luce

"I don't wholly approve of Lady Luce in ready-made attire…" Said Dora

"There's no need to complain Dora. This is quite well-made." Said Luce

"I never seen school uniform before, but they are cute, indeed." Said Yorihime

"There's a cafeteria, right? I wonder if we can eat good food like this everydays." Said Karin excited

"Yeah the cafeteria is quite good." Said Issei

"Go to school, in school clothes… I'm excited." Said Juli

"… I'm exciting." Said Luluna

"You too, Luluna?" Asked Issei

"There are probably many materials." Said Luluna. As expected of Luluna. After the party, everyone starts cleaning up and go back to their home.

At the next day, Issei wait up and cultivating a little, after he reached Perfect Yuan Dan Stage. He comes down and said "Mom I'm going to check on the girl. I'll have breakfast later."

"So the number of otherworldly girls is settle with 5 huh?" Asked Issei father. Issei nodded as his father continues "But still, all of them agree to be in your harem huh? You are quite a playboy there."

"I'm going." Said Issei as he goes outside and check on the girls.

First is Luce house. When he's inside he sees Dora is taking care of her nail with the nail sharpener and holding it with his tail. He then starts to look at Luce creamy leg and imagine what could he do with those. He suppresses that thought and look away. But Dora sure can do anything huh? He then asked her if there is anything she has issue with at all. She just replied that there's nothing at all. He then learns that she had ten maids at the castle and learning that she always wants to try something news she tends to run away from the castle thus meeting him. When he makes sure that she has no problem he goes to Juli house next.

At Juli house, Adrianne-san also there as well. He checks up on Juli about her spell, since yesterday shopping she had no problem at all but he can't be too sure. Miss Adrianne then tease him about his harem but then he redirects the issue to Juli magic. Miss Adrianne then suggest that Juli will tried to use her spell on me. At that time, he may fell nervous with such a cute girl near him like that but anything else is fine, no sudden urge and uncontrollable body at all. But still, those perverts will try whether spell or not so he has to be vigilant at that time.

He then goes to Karin place and as expected. She is still as carefree as always. But still he truly glad at that and looking at her breakfast is quite a lot. He starts to wonder that where did all those food go in that slim body as he looks at her. He then says goodbye to her and go to Yorihime house next.

Yorihime also said that she has no problem at all. She is also in the middle of breakfast too. She then told him that she had tried to go shopping by herself. He quite surprise that she's quite famous to the shopkeeper because of her nature. As expect of a goddess huh? Seeing each and all of the girls' difference personality, he surprises that they can get along so well. Well, aside Luce and Karin rivalry that is. He then excuses himself from her and go to Luluna house.

Luluna house then he has to wait until evening since she's not home at all and leave out weird message about a rhythm. He tried it but then see another note said she's not home. Sighing, he just goes back, have breakfast, train until evening and revisit her again after have dinner. He knocks the door and heard her voice to said come in and he wasn't prepared to what happen next. Luluna in here but she was in a middle of changing into her uniform. He had to excuse himself out and wait for her done. He had to suppress his dirty though for so many times that his head start spinning and his nose bleed. After that, he learns that the rhythm that was for her magic. By the god, she's more a Magical Girl than a witch. He pushes that though away then asked her why she changing to the uniform now. She said she wants to try out the uniform beforehand. He then tells her to tell other to wait when she changing. She said that they have a pact so no need to worry. But Issei is quite worry, there are quite many hungry perverts at Kuou so he tells her that they will be go to school tomorrow so she needs to refrain from exposing herself to another. Seeing her nodded immediately were reassuring a little but he's still a little worried. Maybe he'll have to send a familiar tomorrow then. He then asks does she has any other issues at all since she came here? He was about to leave then she asked

"Issei I don't know what embarrassing mean exactly?"

He had no idea how to answer that at all so Luluna showing me her panties to me. He had to stop her before she even takes it off. Luluna explain to him that she had no emotion before and her parent tell her that when she interacts with human, she will learn about it. " _Haiz guess that's explain about what Karin said before. But still, no emotion? How am I going to explain to her?_ " Though Issei. Then he decides the easiest way

"Just m-make sure you only do that to me when there's only 2 of us, okay?" Said Issei. Hey, he maybe a pervert but there's no way he'll take advantage of something like this.

She nodded then suddenly she pushes me out and said she wants to try and experiment. After a few minutes, she calls him back in and the scene from before reappear. He told her to quickly put on her clothes as he turns back. Luluna said that she starting to understand it Issei just massage his head and said "Luluna. Despite that I'm agreeing about dating but… you can't be naked around me, and definitely, definitely not around others… Just don't forget that okay?"

"Okay."

Finally, after all of that my heart start to calm down and he goes back to sleep early to forget all of this.

At the morning, he starts to get up as he goes down meet his parent. His mother said

"Oh my, this is rare... you actually wake up by yourself."

"Hahah… Possibly because all of his girlfriends. But still, this's not a bad change at all." Said Issei father

"Yeah and thanks for their registration dad." Said Issei

"Well, I figure I give it a shot, but when about their citizenship here… Dora brought all the document right here making thing smoothly." Said Issei father.

" _Hmm I guess he's more than just a bat after all?_ " Though Issei. Issei goes outside and the girl has already waiting for him. He said "Good morning girls."

"Morning Issei." Chorus the girl. He looks at girls and said

"Gotta say, the uniform look great on you." Said Issei

"Hmmmm, thanks. I though as much when I looked in the mirror this morning." Said Luce

"Ehehe thank you." Said Yorihime

"He isn't talking just you. "Said Karin

"Umu thank you Issei." Said Luluna

"Thank you, Issei-san." Said Juli

"Oh yeah what about Karin's ear?" Asked Issei

"Well we could say it was headband." Said Luce

"Well or I could just do this." Said Issei as he waving his hand creating illusion on the two.

"Whoa Issei-san amazing." Said Yorihime as she saw the ear and the horn disappear. The said two then check then Issei said

"That's only the illusion I put up so no need to worry." Said Issei

"You are amazing Issei." Said Karin as she clinging on him. Luce then push her away

"He would have gotten the message without you hugging him." Said Luce thus the fight starts again.

"Oh and Luluna. You didn't bring your staff today." Said Issei

"Hm… I left it because it didn't match the clothes." Said Luluna. Hmm guess Luluna is still a girl after all. She continues "I feel like a leopard that has been defanged like this." And there goes my hope. He then turns to the bickering two and said

"Hey c'mon girl. Stop the fighting and let's go." Issei then separate the two.

"Gahh… What if you messed up my beautiful face?" Said Luce

"Sheesh… What if you messed up my glossy fur?" Said Karin

"You're the one to talk" Said the two at the same time.

"Now now let's go. We don't want to be late on our first day." Said Issei. They start to walk to school and Issei chaotic school life will begin when he steps through the school gate.

 **Another chapter. Please give me PM or review so I'll know what I will have to do. Issei Skills**

 **Superpower: Infamous**

 **Magic: Mystic Art**

 **Martial Art: Wu Dong Qian Kun**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 School shenanigan and Fallen Angel

Issei and the girls are now walk to school. Issei then said "Oh yeah you have the shawl with your uniform too."

"Yes, I must keep close at all time. I wonder if it's okay?" Said Yorihime

"No I think if you treat it like a scarf then it's okay." Said Issei

"Ah thank goodness." Said Yorihime

They then got to the school gate, Luce said

"So this is school…"

"Woooww~… This is awesome!" Said Karin

:This is really cool Issei." Said Luce

"Yeah." Said Issei as he smiles at them. He remembers the day he first being here as well. He was excited that he was able to enter Kuoh so he could get a harem. But now, he just achieves that dream on his school break.

"I'm… so happy we're all really able to attend school." Said Juli

"Yeah." Said Luce

"Issei-san. Which one is the classroom?" Asked Yorihime

"Those are the classroom. Since you're third-year you'll go to the third floor." Said Issei

"We can all study together in the same building… This is wonderful." Said Yorihime

"Oh and the opening ceremony will be held at the gymnasium over there." Said Issei pointing at the building. Yorihime looks at the building with wonder. He turns to looks at Luluna and as expected to see her on her own planet as usual.

"So we'll be coming here every day." Said Luce

"Oh dear, we seem to be at the center of attention of those students." Said Dora

"Yes, yes we are." Said Issei as he sighed. He already heard some of them talking like "Why is that pervert standing near those girls." "How envious that bastard."

"A crowd will start to form if we stay here too long… Let's head in for now." Said Issei

"Yes, let's." Said Luce

"Luluna let's go." Said Issei

"Okay." Said Luluna. But before they step through, Issei secretly cast a spell to suppress their power. He doesn't know why, but he felt like something was in this school, something demonic.

They step inside the school and Issei said "Well then, I guess we should go to the administration office first then huh? We can see the class schedule on our way there as well."

They were about to go then "… Oh a cat." Said Luluna as she follows the cat. Issei shakes his head and said

"Okay then Luluna go explore the campus and be careful okay?" Said Issei

"…Okay." Said Luluna

After he leading then to the office, he goes back to his classroom and immediately he was tackle down by the two morons. "Oi Issei. What is this I hear about you with a group of cute girls?" Said Matsuda

"Yeah answer Issei." Said Motohama. Their action also gathers attention of the class as well. Issei just answer

"It's the school gate you two. The way to get in the school that belong to everyone." Said Issei

"Kuuuuhhhhh. But you were able to stand by the side of those cute girls. How come we can't have that luck?" Said Matsuda with silent tears

"Quit it you two morons." Said Issei

"Ara the Pervert Trio is at it again huh?" Said the pervert girl of this class Aika Kiryuu.

"Shut up Kiryuu. We don't need another glass character butt in." Said Matsuda

"Ah please like I want to that is. So Issei, you seem quite calm, normally if there're such a beautiful girl you would have act like these two." Said Kiryuu as she points to the two perverts

"Saa I guess since I have already seen them at the school gate before, I'm no longer surprise at all." Said Issei. Issei maybe fool other but not to Kiryuu. It seems that he was hiding something but she guesses she will know sooner or later.

"But still, those girls have quite a nice body. Their body could easily make idol runaway in shame. Oh I wish P.E would be soon I could get a good look at them." Said Motohama

As much as he wants to say "Don't look at my fiancés with those eye" but he rather saves the headache till later because he had no mood on argue with them… twice. The class then start to discuss among themselves for the event today while Issei just felt like there's something here in this school and judging from the aura lingering here, he could guess that something was here for at least a year. Could it be that when he relearns mystic art that he was able to sense them now? God, he hopes the girl haven't tangle with that yet. Then the bell rang and the teacher came in. The teacher is Ooishi-sensei, he's quite an okay guy but he was a little blanch but who is he to judge?

"All right everyone, anywhere is fine so take a seat." Said Ooishi-sensei. Seeing the class still not in their seat he said "Everyone, if you don't sit down, then those transfer students can't introduce themselves."

The students go to their seat immediately as they wait. He then said "… Now, we have the opening ceremony in a bit. Let's have them introduce themselves." Ooishi-sensei calls out at the hall. He then senses the two outsides are fighting he sighed then he contacts them via telepathic

" _Can you two stop it? You are about to introduce yourself so stop bickering already?_ "

" _S-Sorry._ " Said the two. He then contacts with Juli

" _Nervous?_ "

" _Y-Yes Issei-san._ " Said Juli

" _Don't worry and be confident. You can do it Juli._ " Said Issei

" _Y-Yes. Thank you, Issei-san._ " Said Juli

After that Karin introduce herself first "Hello everyone~! I'm Karin Amagi. I came from the countryside~ Let's have fun." The class start to chattering but then Karin next word silence them immediately "And… I'm married to Issei. Hope we can all get along."

"Everyone, go ahead and forget what she just said. They are not married." Said Luce

"Don't interrupted my introduction." Said Karin

"You are done then step aside." Said Luce

"What-" "Now now… We're short on time." Said Ooishi-sensei as he urges her to finish. He then motions Luce next.

"Ahem… My name is Luce Yami Astalite. I come from a foreign country. Nice to meet you all." Said Luce. She then motions to Dora and said "And this is my pet myna, Dora."

"Hello everyone. It's nice to meet you." Said Dora

"And before are of you asked… I'm married to Issei. I would like to take note of that." Said Luce

"Liar…" Said Karin

"What did you day?" Asked Luce

"Okay… Next is Julia-san, please." Said Ooishi-sensei. Juli walks in and said

"U-Umm… Hello, everyone. I am Julia Lin Lord… I came from the same country as Luce. I-I… hope we can get along." Said Luce as she starts to retreat to the side.

"The three second year transfer will be in this class. Everyone, let's be friendly, please. Oh and I'll be taking attendance now. Please head to the gymnasium when I'm finished." Said Ooishi-sensei

As soon as Ooishi-sensei done, Issei then dodge the fists from the two morons. "ISSEI YOU BASTARD. YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW THEM THEN WHAT IS THIS ABOUT MARRIED HUH?" Shout Matsuda

"YEAH YOU TRAITOUS. WHY IN THE WORLD YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAS WIVES AS BEAUTIFUL LIKE THEM?" Shout Motohama

"Shut the hell up. It's not like it's your problem." Said Issei

"You bastard. First that prince charming Kiba hook up with the girl now you hook up the girl as well." Said Motohama

"Well at least we still have Juli-chan." Said Matsuda

"U-Um… I'm sorry. I'm also married to Issei as well." Said Juli

"… YOU BASTARD, DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO TAKE AWAY OUR DREAM. THAT'S IT. I'LL GET A GIRL MYSELF. IF YOU CAN GET A GIRLFRIEND THEN SO CAN I." Said Matsuda pumping his fist up.

Meanwhile, the girls are surrounding by the female student of his class. He could briefly hear that "Please rethink." "He's a beast." "He'll ravage you.". He could only sigh as he massages his temple for his headache. Then Kiryuu drop in and said "Okay break it up. Why do you keep demeaning these girls' fiancé in front of them?"

"Hyoudou is a beast that's why." Said a girl

"So? Then it's their choice. If they want to married him then they probably know about his hobby, am I right?" Said Kiryuu as she looks at the girl

"That's right. We already know about that. But I prefer him then any other male so could you stop demeaning my fiancé?" Said Luce as she and the girls go to Issei. She said "Issei, shall we get to the opening ceremony?"

"Um. Let's go." Said Issei as they go to the gymnasium. There, he meets Yorihime who was now on her way to gymnasium. After they attend, they got to the bench as they wait for Luluna open ceremony to be done. Issei then said "All right. Since we are waiting for Luluna, I want to ask you something first."

"What is it Issei?" Asked Luce

"Do you feel demonic aura clinging around here?" Asked Issei

"Demonic aura? Oh yeah, when I step in the school, I sense there's a vampire somewhere in this school." Said Luce

"About me, when I was at the class, two of my classmate had quite strong demonic aura. But this is weird, did this world have any supernatural being?" Asked Yorihime

"At least I think so. But when I sense them before we walk in, I take precautious to make a barrier around you to mask your power. Yorihime, did those two students know about you?" Asked Issei

"No, there just sitting there attend to the class like a normal person at all." Said Yorihime

"Haiz then let's tried to gather as much info as possible until Luluna done. We'll look over the info when we get home, okay?" Said Issei. The girls nodded then they stand up to start. When Issei and the girls gather info, the devil side also make a move. In the old building, the student council present said

"Here Rias. The profile of the transferring student." Said Sona. Rias just smile and accept it. Sona asked "Why is the sudden interested?"

"There's something about those transfer students that interest me. And besides, don't you find it weird that suddenly there are 5 transfer students appear at the same times, not to mention they also hanging out with a certain boy. What is his name, Sona?" Said Rias

"Issei Hyoudou. Second year also know as one of the Pervert Trio. There's nothing special about him at all." Said Sona

"I see perhaps my instinct was wrong then." Said Rias

Issei and the girls now is searching for info then suddenly a girl appear and said "Ano are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei raises his eyebrow at that. Why is this girl calling for him and what with that terrible act? He then said "Yes I'm and you are?"

"Oh my name is Amano Yuuma. I was wondering that could we spend sometimes together?" Asked Yuuma. Normally, he would jump at the chance but he's rather not since he's already had fiancés waiting for him already so he said

"I'm sorry I have to refuse. I'm not looking for another relationship." Issei walk away not missing a hated look sending to his back. He had to be vigilant at the future then. His conversation not unnoticed as a white hair girl saw that as well. He then heard the bell ringing, guess that signal the search is over.

"Are you sure Koneko?" Asked Rias

"Yes Buchou. The fallen is after him." Said Koneko

"But this is strange, why would they after him?" Asked Sona

"It just proves that my instinct was correct. Koneko did he accept?" Said Rias

"No Buchou. He refuses and walk away." Said Rias

"… Hmm. Then this is quite a problem. But no matter, I need to get my familiar to send to leafet." Said Rias

"Rias this is a bad idea. You are basically betting for his life, what will happen if he throws the leafet away?" Said Sona

"I know but I don't have much time at all." Said Rias

"Then tried to invite him. If this fail, then he'll resent you." Said Sona

"I know! But that way requires a lot of time for his trust and I don't have that much at all." Said Rias

"Rias I don't want you to bet the life of the student of this school at all. If you are so persistent at it then I don't want any part of it at all." Said Sona as she and Tsubaki walks out.

School end, Issei and the girls now start to get home. He and the girls give a brief down to Luluna as they got home. At home Issei and the girls start to discuss. Issei said "So how does the info gather everyone?"

"Well, I was trying to find the source of another vampire I sensed. But then I feel like there's some kind of barrier that block the signal." Said Luce

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't able to find anything." Said Juli

"Me too." Said Karin

"Well about those two students, I learn that they are the member of the Occult Research Club. The President is the red hair girl name Rias Gremory and the black hair girl Akeno Himejima is the vice-president of the club. Rias Gremory also is friend with Sona Sitri the Student Council President." Said Yorihime

"Hmm. I see, I guess that explain this." Said Issei as he puts the leafet on the table surprising the girl. He continues "Something was secretly put this in my pocket. I sense it but I want to see what it puts in there. But still, Gremory huh? She truly is a Bonafide devil."

"What do you mean Issei-san?" Asked Juli

"Before at school when I was gathering information. There's some girl said she wants to spend some time with me. But still, her act is like an amateur and also there's something about her aura. It's like it lacks of purity." Said Issei

"I see a fallen angel huh?" Said Luce

"Eh? What is a fallen angel?" Asked Karin

"Haiz if you pay attention to your education before, you would have known. A fallen angel is a being that was banish from heaven. They were chase out of the heaven because having "impure though" and stray from the God of Bible teaching." Explained Luce

"Oh so that's how it is." Said Karin smiling.

"U-Um but why is the fallen go to you, Issei-san?" Asked Juli

"We will find out. Listen I assume that you already sense someone following us right Yorihime?" Asked Issei

"Yes it seems that person follow us like it was waiting for something." Said Yorihime

"That fallen probably wait for me to be alone so she can strike. Here the plan, I'll go and be a decoy to extract the information from her. And also, to check if miss Gremory arrange for my death or not." Said Issei as he holds up the leafet

"B-But you will be in danger." Said Juli

"Don't worry. A mere fallen won't be able to do anything to me at all." Said Issei assure her and the girls. Issei then go outside and wait then as it was on cue, he had to dodge a light spear aim at him.

"Hmm it's look like you're quite a lucky human. But no matter, you're a threat to us so DIE." Said the fallen with a mad look.

"W-Wait. Could you tell me who are you and why are after me?" Asked Issei in fake shock

"Hm. A dying request? Very well, then remember the name of the fallen angel that kill you. I'm Raynare and if you want to blame someone, blame the god for putting the Sacred Gear in you." Said Raynare as she throwing the spear. Issei was about to dodge then a red magic circle appears. And Rias Gremory appears and said

"That's enough fallen. You won't kill anyone under my watch."

"Tch Princess Gremory huh? You won't be able to protect him forever princess. I'll be back." Said Raynare as she flying off. Rias then put down her spell, turn to Issei and said

"Issei-kun? Can I call you Issei-kun? I assume you'll have a lot of question. How about we go to your house?"

"Okay Rias-senpai." Said Issei as he shows her the house. Inside the house, she was greeting by Issei fiancés. Luce said

"Welcome miss Gremory. Please take a seat."

"I'll make some tea then." Said Yorihime as she prepares the tea. After that they sit down. Rias then said

"So you must be the transfer student am I right?"

"That's right miss Gremory. But I think you suspect you know that we are more than that right?" Asked Luce.

"Yes I know so allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rias Gremory of the Gremory family." Said Rias

"Thank you for your intro miss Gremory, allow us to introduce ourselves. First is me, I'm Luce Yami Astalite. The vampire princess of Vampire kingdom." Said Luce as she releases her aura shocking Rias. But the shock didn't stop there.

"I-I'm Julia Lyn Lord. The Succubi princess. It's nice to meet you." Said Juli

"Hello, I'm Karin Amagi. I'm the Tenko Princess." Said Karin as she showing her ear and tail

"Hello Rias-san. I'm Yorihime, the princess of the Goddesses." Said Yorihime as Rias nervous at the though of a Goddess is in her class.

"Hello. I'm Luluna. The witch princess." Said Luluna

"Y-Yes it's nice to meet you are." Said Rias as the tea cup in her hand shaking.

"So miss Gremory. Care to explain why are you trying to arrange our fiancé death?" Asked Luce. Seeing the shock look on her face, Luce showing her the leafet as she continues "Do you think we don't know? We already sense your familiar on our way back. I want to see just what do you want to give him?"

"I-I'm sorry. It just… I'm in dire of need for strong servant under me." Said Rias

"Could you tell us from the beginning? From the supernatural being to this event." Said Luce as Issei surprise at her negotiation skills. As expected from the princess huh?

Rias nodded then she tells them about the 3 factions. And the evil piece as well. At first, the girls were angry at that but Rias reassure them that her family is nothing like that at all. And the most important part, the Sacred Gear. Issei said "So that fallen angel after me because of that?"

"Honestly I have no clue since they usually don't blatant attacking human on our territory. So your Sacred Gear must have been quite powerful for them to be this daring." Said Rias

"Okay then how am I activate this Sacred Gear?" Asked Issei

"You need to concentrate on the image of the most powerful thing you though and summon it." Said Rias. Issei nodded then he imagines of his sword. The weapon that he created beforehand. Then his hand flash with green light and appear a red gauntlet. Rias then said

"Amazing. To have the Booster Gear. One of the 13 Louginus. This Sacred Gear ability is to double the user power every 10 second." Silence follow after that as Issei though

" _Wait wait so that mean after I double my power then I double the already double power up again and again? What kind of cheat code is this?_ "

Issei then composed himself and asked "Okay then final question, why did you suddenly want to save my life?"

"Because… I don't have the heart to let you die at all. You are just a high school boy so let you die and force you to my world is just cruel." Said Rias as she low down her head. Sensing no trace of lie in her, he smiles and said

"Well thank you for that Rias-senpai. So can you tell me the reason why you are in dire of need for someone strong?" Asked Issei

"No you don't need to worry about that Issei. I'll sort it out myself and don't worry about the fallen. I'll deal with them." Rias said dodging the question. He guesses that since she's royal like the girls then it must have something to do with politics? He just has to respect her wish and who know, he might know it sooner or later. Rias stand up and said "Oh I have to go now Issei-kun. Today must be a rough day for you so you should get some rest."

"Will do thanks Rias-senpai." Said Issei as Rias teleport back. He turns to the girl and asked

"So what do you think of her?"

"She is quite a nice person." Said Juli

"Indeed she is. I just wish that we could help her somehow." Said Yorihime

"Don't worry Yorihime. Knowing Issei luck, sooner of later he will most likely be dragged in." Said Luce smiling at Issei

"Oi that was harsh Luce." Said Issei

"My lady has a point at that. Issei." Said Dora. He sweats drop at that then he said

"All right all right. Let get some sleep everyone. We have school tomorrow and we could visit her at her club after school." Said Issei as they get back to their house and sleep.

 **Done. Please PM or review. Issei skills:**

 **Superpower: Infamous**

 **Magic: Mystic Art**

 **Martial art: Wu Dong Qian Kun**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 meeting Draig and cleaning the Fallen

At morning, Issei now in the mirror dimension cultivating. After bending time for quite long, he finally manages to have enough time to advance to Initial Form Creation Stage. Getting out of mirror dimension, he dresses up and go downstairs have breakfast and leave with the girls to school. Go to school, dodging the two morons ambushed him. He and the girls now are in the cafeteria

"Ummm~ So good." Said Karin

"Karin show some manner. We aren't the only one eating here." Said Luce

"What I can be manner." Retort Karin

"Now now everyone. Let stop fighting and enjoy the food." Said Yorihime as she eating Udon.

"What about you two? Is the cafeteria food suit you?" Asked Issei as he looks at Juli and Luluna

"Um It truly is good Issei-san." Said Juli smiling

"The food is good. I want to try to make them." Said Luluna as she got into thinking pose.

"You can't make it with the cauldron Luluna." Said Issei

"Shock…" Said Luluna as she starts to depress. Issei just pat her on the head. Issei surrounding start to get chatty and many boys glaring at him. Issei could only sighed as he eats the Soba. But the tension is getting worse when the pretty boy of the Academy approaches him.

"Issei-kun can I have a moment of your time?" Asked Kiba. Issei could literary hearing "No Kiba-kun" "He'll defied you" "Stay away from him beast".

"What is it pretty boy?" Asked Issei as he looks tired

"Ahem… Rias-Buchou wants to meet up with you after school. She tells me to tell you that I'll pick you up after school. Of course, along with your girlfriends too." Said Kiba as he smiles at them.

"Hou? When then Kiba-san. Please relay to her that to expecting us." Said Luce

"Yes thank you for your word. Now I believe I should let you all enjoy your lunch. Please excuse me." Said Kiba as he bows and walks away. After that Issei said

"So what do you think?"

"I think we should Issei-san. Rias-san is quite a nice person." Said Yorihime smiling. Many boys seeing that start to get dazed.

"Speaking of which, you are in the same class at her right? So how is she acts at class?" Asked Issei

"Well, she is quite a diligent student. Not like what people said about devil." Said Yorihime. Issei just thinking at that then a voice spoke out in his mind:

" _ **Then how about visit her?**_ " Issei looks around for the voice then it continues " _ **Don't bother. Look at your right hand.**_ " Issei looks down then there's something round glowing at the back of his hand. The girls also spot it as well.

"Um Issei-san. Is your hand glowing?" Said Juli whispering.

" _ **Put a telepathic link. I'll explain.**_ " Said the voice as Issei then put it on. The voice then said " **Gr** _ **eeting princesses. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the Welsh Dragon Draig. I'm the soul that is inside the Sacred Gear.**_ "

" _Booster Gear? So why are you in the Sacred Gear in the begin with?_ " Asked Luce. Draig then tell them about his fight, and the reason why he was put in.

" _So the God of Bible destroy your body and remade you and your rival into a Sacred Gear and put both of your soul in each separate Gear?_ " Asked Yorihime

" _ **That's right. Now then seeing I have explain I want to asked my partner about something? Exactly how many types of world you had visit and how many types of power you received?**_ " Asked Draig

" _I don't know since my memory is quite fuzzy._ " Said Issei

" _ **Then how about I boost you to beyond your limit? Human when facing life and death situation tend to do wonder?**_ " Asked Draig

" _We are not risking his life for a gamble like that._ " Said Luce

" _That's right. Issei is perfect the way he is." Said Karin._

"… _Well you heard them._ " Said Issei

" _ **But still, I'm quite curious about you partner. You probably the most unique wielder I ever met. If you combine your power with the Booster Gear, you'll no opponent.**_ " Said Draig

" _I need time to do it. I still need to master what I have first then focus on the other later._ " Said Issei

"… _**Very well then. Back to the matter at hand, you should go and visit them. From my experience, the Gremory are the most peaceful family of Devil. They don't see human beneath them nor scheming on human as well. The Gremory girl at first tried to arrange your death, but she stopped. That should show you how the family act.**_ " Explained Draig

" _Um okay then. Is everyone agree to this?_ " Asked Issei. Seeing the girls nodded, he said " _All right then, we will meet up outside of the main building after school._ "

After school end, Issei and the girls is waiting at the school for Kiba. After a few minutes, Kiba came to them and said "There you are. So you are meeting here huh? You should have told me."

"Can't help it. We don't have your number nor have anyway to contact you so we figure that to wait for you here." Said Issei

"… Ahem… Well then please follow me." Said Kiba as he shows them the way. They arrive as Kiba knock on the door and said "Buchou, I have brought Issei-san and his girlfriend."

"Ah yes. Please lead them inside Kiba-kun." Said Rias behind the door. Kiba then open the door leading them in. When they in, Issei then spot few girl underwear hanging around. His hormone starts to act up as Juli said quickly "I-Issei-san please don't look."

"Ara I don't know you have this kind of interest Issei. If you want, I could give you some." Said Luce.

"NO. Lady Luce please refrain from doing that." Said Dora quickly.

"… Should I give you one too, Issei?" Asked Luluna.

"Lulu-chan you can't do that." Said Yorihime stopping her from taking out her panties. Issei just sighed but he stills can't get rid of the dirty image.

"Ecchi." Said the little girl sitting on the sofa eating sweet. If he remembers right this girl is the famous "school mascot" Koneko Toujou.

"Ara Koneko-chan. It just proves that he's a healthy boy." Said the black hair girl as she bringing out the tea. He recognizes her immediately as he remembers his old day peeping. She is one of the two "Onee-sama" of the Academy Akeno Himejima. But something about her laughing when covering her mouth with her hand send him shiver.

At that moment, Rias is walk out with just a tower and boy, her breast is easily the same as Juli. Seeing Issei stared at Rias the girls smack his head. Issei just rubbed his head as he looks away from Rias. After she done changing, she sits down at her deck and said "Thank you for coming here Issei-kun and also your Highnesses." She then gestures them to sit down. The peerage looks at her confuse at her word.

"Um Buchou, what do you mean by that?" Asked Kiba. Rias looks at them then Luce just said "It's okay.". Rias them retold them what she had learn last night. Her peerage looks at him, shock that he's the boyfriend of 5 princess from different powerful races. Rias then said

"As you know, Kuoh town is my territory so let me welcome you to Kuoh."

"The pleasure's ours. Princess Gregory." Said Luce as she drinks the tea.

"Could you tell us where are you from?" Asked Rias

"Let just say a faraway place. Don't worry about that, we won't try anything at your territory as long as your faction won't try anything." Said Luce

"Yes thank you for that. But we still need to report to the higher up." Said Rias

"Tell them that we are from a place that outside of the 3 factions. They won't be able to find anything no matter how hard they tried." Said Luce

"I'm truly sorry Rias-san. But we have circumstance." Said Yorihime apologizing.

"Haiz… It's all right your hi-" "There is no need for that. You can call us by our name." Said Luce sipping her tea.

"Then Yorihime-san. You don't have to worry about that. I'll think of something. Still we hope that you enjoy your stay here everyone." Said Rias smiling

"Thank you Rias-Senpai." Said Juli

"Now then I think we have reached an agreement. Time to go back home now everyone." Said Issei. The girls nodded as they stand up and leave. Yorihime turns back and said

"Thank you for the tea Akeno-san. It's quite good." 

"Ara thank you. Please come again if you want another drink." Said Akeno waving her hand. After they leave, Rias said

"So what do you think about them everyone?"

"Well they seem quite nice." Said Kiba

"I also think they telling the truth. I can sense large amount of magic from them Rias." Said Akeno. She then continues "So what should we do Rias?"

"Well, I'm truly glad that I follow my heart at that decision. I don't think the princesses will be happy that I take away their fiancé. But still what do think about Issei, Akeno?" Said Rias

"Well, I tried to sense him but it's like there's something blocking me which is impossible." Said Akeno

"Ashes." Said Koneko. Seeing they all look at her, she said "There's some kind of ashes-like smell on Issei-senpai body. But sometimes it changes to dragon."

"Well I know that dragon is probably from his Booster Gear but ashes is something news." Said Rias

"Our Kouhai is quite a mystery huh?" Asked Akeno smiling.

"Yeah I would love to have him in my peerage but the princesses will never agree." Said Rias

With Issei and the girls, they are now walking back home. They then stumble upon someone.

"Hau… Why do I keep falling?" Said the girl in nun clothes as her luggage fall out

"Excuse me are you okay?" Asked Yorihime

"Hoeh? You can speak Italian?" Asked the girl. The truth is Yorihime was casting the language spell on her when she heard the girl said foreign language.

"Yes I am so are you okay?" Asked Yorihime as she and the rest helping her with the luggage.

"Ah thank you. The truth is I'm trying to get to the church of this city. But I'm not familiar with the city at all." Said the girl

"Well how about we help you find it then miss…?" Asked Yorihime

"Oh thank you. My name is Asia Argento. May I ask all of your name?" Asked Asia

"Well Asia-san. I'm Yorihime, this is Luce, Juli, Karin, Luluna and Issei." Said Yorihime as she shows her. She then continues "Now can we see the map so we could show you?"

"Ah yes thank you very much." Said Asia as she giving Yorihime the map. Then a boy who was bleeding because of tripping on the ground start to cry. Asia goes to him and said "Now now a boy shouldn't cry." Asia hand then glow with green light as she puts her hand on the boy knee as the wound start healing. She looks at the boy and said "There. No more pain."

"Thank you, Onee-chan.," Said the boy as he ran back to his mother. Luce seeing that asked

"So is this your Sacred Gear?" Asked Issei

"Um yes. This is the gift from my lord." Said Asia as Issei noticed her sad look. He would rather not dig into the wound in heart so he did not ask. Issei and the girls then showing her the church. The church is quite old so he and the girls were surprise that it was still active. Asia then said "Thank you for showing me the church. May the god bless you." Issei just smile as Asia didn't realize that she was giving blessing to another god. Yorihime just smile at Asia innocent though. As Asia go inside, they then start to go back home.

At night, when he was cultivating, there's a knock on the door. Issei goes to the door open it revealed Karin. He then asked "What are doing here so late Karin?"

"Ah Issei. Actually after eating the Soba at the cafeteria, I actually want to eat more now. So do you know where can I get it?" Asked Karin

Issei just sighed but smile at her at her endless appetize. He then asked "Do you still have money Karin?" Seeing Karin shaking her head and smiling sheepishly he just shake his head "Okay it's my treat then. Next time don't spend all of them on food so quickly like that, okay?" Said Issei as he pets her

"Um~ I will." Said Karin as the two now going to the convenient store. But when they pass a house Karin said "Blood."

"What's wrong?" Asked Issei

"I smell blood in that house Issei." Said Karin pointing to the house. Issei told her to stay here and dash in. In the house, blood is everywhere and there was a man standing in front of the nailed corpse on the wall. The man senses him and said

"Oh yah. There's a witness."

"Did you do this?" Asked Issei with low voice as he looking around

"Do you like it? I, Freed Sellzen are quite an artist isn't it?" Said Freed

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Issei

"Why, simple. Because this human summons a devil of course. Of course, summons devil is a sinner. But witnesses also a sinner as well, so DIE HEHEHEHEHE." Freed laughing as he charges at Issei with his light sword. The light sword got near him then suddenly, the light dim and disappear. Freed looks at the sword and said "Oh come on. Stupid piece of trash. Bust at the worst time. No matter, EAT BULLET." Freed fire his gun to Issei only for the bullet to reflect to other place. Freed shock at that then Issei looks at him coldly and said

"My turn." Issei dash toward him then use Eight Desolations Palm on Freed sending him flying and crashing in the walk. Freed wheeze out

"Bastard. No one… No one send… the great Freed… flying… and get away with it." Despite saying that, but all of his bone has broken from that strike. And to think, it was only a level two martial art. Then a familiar voice speaks out

"Father Freed, is there something wrong?" Asia walk in seeing Issei said "I-Issei-san what are you doing here?"

"Asia hurry up and heal me this guy is a devil worshipper." Said Freed as he trying to speak out.

"Issei isn't a devil worshipper. He's nice." Said Asia

"Shut up and heal me or I'll rape you." Seeing his insane look, Asia shrink back in fear. Issei then throw a piece of wood to him hard and said

"Be quiet. C'mon Asia. I'll take you back to my home so we can talk." Said Issei. Asia follow him ignoring Freed loud mumbling with his broken jaw. He got outside seeing Karin waiting for him and said "Karin let go to the store. We need to buy more for the girls and our guest here."

"Huh? Oh Asia-san. What are you doing here~?" Asked Karin

"H-Hello Karin-san." Said Asia

"Let go buy some food back and I'll explain later." Said Issei as they go to the store. When done, they gone back home. Issei calls the girls via his telepathic link. The girls then start to appear in the living room. Luce said

"What's wrong Issei? Oh and Asia-san here as well."

"Oh hello Luce-san." Said Asia

"Issei-san what's going on?" Asked Yorihime. Issei then tell them about the event today. The girls were disgust that there's actually a human like that serving the God of Bible. But after hearing Asia story, their rage skyrocket as their KI start to leak out scaring Asia. Good thing that Issei had make a barrier just in case so there's no need to worry that they might alarm the governor of Kuoh. Yorihime then said

"To think the human under the God of Bible is this corrupt. Is this the reason why I'm here?"

"Um Yorihime-san. What do you mean by that?" Asked Asia

"Oh right. You don't know." Said Luce. After that, they introduce themselves. Poor Asia was in shock and she also bow down to Yorihime and said she's sorry about her disrespect.

"It's all right Asia. You don't need to do that. Just call me normally." Said Yorihime as she raises her hand up signaling her that she doesn't need to bow anymore

"B-But…" "She said it's okay so you don't need to bow Asia." Said Luce

"Yorihime. In the meantime, can you let her stay with you?" Asked Issei

"Yes it's no problem at all Issei-san." Said Yorihime

"Good then take her to your house. I have to discuss to other about something." Said Issei. Yorihime nodded as she gets Asia back to her house. Once they gone, Issei said "Luluna can you cook up a certain magic item for me?"

"What kind Issei?" Asked Luluna. Issei gives her a few books about Qi. She reads it and said "I can have one done at tomorrow morning Issei."

"Good then please make it and give me tomorrow morning." Said Issei

"Why do you need this Issei-san?" Asked Juli

"Tomorrow after school, I'll clean up the fallen, personally." Said Issei shocking the present.

"Are you sure Issei? Didn't Rias told you that she'll take care of this?" Asked Luce

"As much as I want to believe in her, but those fallen might attack Asia sooner than you think. Besides, they gone too far with this. It's time I put them down." Said Issei

"Issei always like this. You risk your life to protect other. That's why I love you~." Said Karin as she hugging him. The rest couldn't help but agree to Karin. Their fiancé always doing thing like this but that's why they love him. Luce then said "All right but at least be careful Issei." Issei nodded then he said

"All right then, let get some sleep for tomorrow." Said Issei as the girls go back to their respective home while Issei goes to his room, Draig asked

" _ **So partner, are you going to use me at tomorrow clean up?**_ "

" _No need I have a counter measure for those crows._ " Said Issei as he goes to bed

The next day at school, Luluna hand him the magic item and sleep through all her class. He might not believe in her at cooking but magic item is something he had complete trust on her. He dodging the last two periods to cultivated and thanks to Luluna, he had advance to Initial Form Creation Stage. Now school over, he hands Karin his bag and said "All right girl, I'm going now."

"Be careful Issei-san." Said Juli as they wished him good luck. Issei then goes to the church and Draig said

" _ **Partner. There are over a 100 humans signature and 3 fallen signature at the surface. There's one signature down in the basement. And guess what, that belong to your ex-girlfriend.**_ "

" _All right then. I'll take care those idiots up here first then that bitch will be the last._ " Said Issei then he kicks down the door hard. The older man fallen named Dohnaseek said laughing

"Well well. It looks like we have a rather stupid human."

"The only thing stupid is I have to spend my time dealing with you trash." Said Issei.

"Watch it human. You don't know who you dealing with." Said the older fallen woman named Kalawarner

"Oh then why don't you show me you stupid crows?" Said Issei mockingly. Dohnaseek took offense at that as he throwing his light spear. To their shock, the light spear just shrinks and disappear. He and the other two fallen throws rapidly but the spear never reach them at all. Dohnaseek lost his patience and charge to Issei. Issei just dodge and use "Thousand Spitting Fist" on Dohnaseek and Dohnaseek explode to many chunks of flesh flying around the church. He turns to the shocking viewer and said

"You're next." Issei then charging his light element for "Radiant Sweep" shocking the fallen then before they could run, many light beams piercing all of them. He then goes down but was block by Freed. Issei annoy by that as he just aims his finger and "Light" snipe him and kill him. He kicks down the door seeing Raynare. Raynare looks at him in shock and said

"You… How did you get in here?" Issei just throw down a blood soak handle and a gun and said

"Did this answer your question?" Seeing her shock look Issei said "You know I was about to leave you alone but you are quite a greedy little crow. First you tried to kill me, now you try to harm an innocent defenseless girl. Just how pathetic can you be?" Raynare charge at him but he uses "Ling Snake Palm" blasting her back crash to the walk hard. Issei then said "I hope you have some plan to getting out of this Raynare."

Raynare starts to look around then revert back to human form begging him that she was following other order. Issei then said "I say then I'm sorry" he brings out his hand make Raynare thinking that she will…

"Statis Bubble." Said Issei as a bubble of light surrounding her. He then said "I'm sorry that you think I'm that stupid."

"You bastard, if you kill me then the other won't let you live." Said Raynare. Issei then drop down 3 blood cover items belong to the three fallen shocking her.

"You mean these 3? Don't worry, you'll join them soon." Said Issei as Raynare starts to beg him to spare her but his next word shatter her hope "Say hello to those three for me." As he uses "Dealy Statis." as the light bubble vaporized her. He gets outside of the church then use "Golden Platform Devil Suppressing Seal" and crush down the church. The church right now is a pile of rubber as he goes back to his house

 **Done. Please PM or review. Issei Skills**

 **Superpower: Infamous**

 **Magic: Mystic Art**

 **Martial Art: Wu Dong Qian Kun**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Phenex and the Thunder Rage

After Issei leave, Rias and her peerage start to come. They were shock at the destruction of the church. Rias orders her peerage to go and search for clues. They found out that some of the rubber had blood on them and judging from how it was cover the wall, it was like they were splash over. Some of the walls also have some kind of hole that was made by somethings with high heat pierce through. After they gone down the basement, Rias found out about the Sacred Gear transferring ritual. But there are 3 blood-soaked items also with some of the feather belong to the Fallen. She guesses that these belong to the Fallen that was hiding here under her eye. But still, who or what cause this level amount of destruction?

Issei just sneeze when he walking to school with the girls. "Issei-san, do you have a cold?" Asked Juli

"Um no. I'm quite healthy to be exact. Must be someone talking about me." Said Issei. Asia now is living with Yorihime after that night. Today he betters tell Rias about Asia, of course he leaves out the part that he "cleaned" the Fallen. Maybe he could get her to school, the girls in his class could use a friend like Asia.

After school, they go to the club. Issei knocks the door and enter the room to see the entire student council are here as well. He looks at Rias and said "Did I interrupt something?"

"Um no. We were talking about we are going to the familiar forest that's all." Said Rias

"Rias why are they here?" Asked Sona

"Oh they just came here to hang out." Said Rias

"So I take it the Student Council are Devil as well?" Asked Luce

"Yes. This is my friend Sona Sitri but You know her as Sona Shitori. And the student council also-" "Ah I'm Saji Genshirou it's nice to meet you." Said Saji as he looking at the girls and smile. He looks at Issei then said "Haiz to be honest why did you choose this pervert of all people? There is better choice than this."

Saji could only say those word then the girls glare at him while Luce just look at him with "Entrancing Eye" and said "I would like you do not insulting him Saji-san~." Her voice may sweet but her KI shoot out scaring Saji and the peerage. Sona just knock him off and said

"Forgive for my servant rudeness Luce-san. He is still a new devil."

"Just tell him to watch his tone. His way of talking will get him more than just a fist." Said Luce as she deactivates her eye. Issei just look at her and asked

"What was that Luce?"

"Oh right you don't know yet Issei. I'll tell you later when we back. Now should you have something to ask Rias?" Said Luce

"Oh right." Issei said looking at Rias and said "Actually I want someone I know to be a student this school."

"Who?" Asked Rias

"Just an ex-nun." Said Issei as Issei tell her about Asia. Rias though for a bit and said

"I don't see why not. She's an ex-nun so we don't have a problem. Sona can you make the necessary paper for her transfer?" Said Rias turns to Sona

"I have no problem at that. Tell her that she can go to school tomorrow. I also have her uniform for her at that time as well." Said Sona adjusting her glass.

"Thanks for that." Said Issei.

"But still you have changed Hyoudou." Said Sona as Issei and the girls just look at her confuse "You no longer is a pervert like everyone said. I guess having girlfriends truly changing you." He just smiles at that as he said

"Who know? Now then I guess we have to get back to tell Asia the news then." Said Issei as he and the girls said goodbye to them and leave. After they leave, Sona said

"I see that you did the right choice Rias."

"Yeah as much as desperate I'm, I can't just do that at all. Guess I truly am a soft-heart huh?" Said Rias looking outside

"I truly wish that I could do something to help you but…" "Don't say it like that Sona. You did your best, I have to fight for myself." Said Rias

"Don't worry Rias, we'll be here to help you." Said Akeno as the other two nodded their head. Rias just smile at them but they didn't know that a bird was watching outside.

At home, Issei and the girls now at the living room and Issei asked "So can you tell me about today?"

"Ah yes I think I should explain. You see, each of the races has a special trait. The vampire is the "Entrancing Eye" that can overpower the will of other. At my father level, he can overpower multiplied people easily." Said Luce

"Now Issei do you know the might of the Count now?" Said Dora flying around

"Yeah yeah. How about you all?" Asked Issei as he looking to the other

"U-Um…" "As you know, Juli power is base on her race, that mean the seducing power and eating other vitally by…" Said Luce but was stop by Juli quickly.

"Please don't say it."

"Ah I see. So through "activity" huh?" Asked Issei looking at Juli. Juli just cover her beat red face. Realizing that he had the "look" he then continues "Ahem… How about you Karin?"

"Tenko has super strength. I can lift heavy thing easily and I can match the speed of sound." Said Karin cheerfully. Wow… That was impressive. He guesses it makes sense since she's belong to beast type huh?

"You already know Issei. My divine power is to manipulate the nature themselves." Said Yorihime as he remembers she uses it before to catch his fall. Quite impressive.

"My is making magics item." Said Luluna. Issei just smile at her and rubbing her head and said

"I have to thank you for the magics item from yesterday too Luluna. Thank you for that." Said Issei

"Um… I also can make many news things thanks to Issei showing me the books." Said Luluna as she nodded

"Just don't make something dangerous okay?" Said Issei but seeing her smile creepy he said "Don't smile at that…" He continues "Don't make diamond shape with your mouth either…"

"Joking." Said Luluna as Issei sweats drop. Well, he guesses that it's okay since she's happy but he might need to double check the magics item Luluna make for him in the future just in case. He stands up and said

"Okay let's go to sleep now everyone. Oh and can you tell Asia about tomorrow Yorihime?" Asked Issei as he looks at her.

"Um I'll tell her about it right away." Said Yorihime as they gone to their home. At that night, Asia was happy at the news. She finally had the chance to make friend, have a normal life. But she can't help but wonder, why is Raynare hasn't done anything yet? Where's Freed go? In the end, she just goes to sleep excited at tomorrow.

At the morning, Asia now go with Issei and his girlfriends to school. Everyday at school, he had to face many jealous faces. Also the girls keep whispering bad rumor about him. God why can't they just accept this and move on? After he brings her to the administration room, he goes back to class with the girls. After he sits down and chase off the two morons, school bell rang and Ooishi-sensei said "Sit down everyone. It's sudden but we have another transfer student." He motions her to come in and then the male of the class shouts out. She then said

"U-Um hello everyone. My name is Asia Argento. I'm from Italia. I hope we can get along." She spots Issei and said "Ah Issei-san. You're also in this class."

"Eh Asia-san do you know Hyoudou?" Asked a classmate

"Um yes. I'm now living with Yorihime-san along with Issei-san, Luce-san, Juli-san, Karin-san and Luluna-chan." Said Asia sealing his peaceful day at school. The two morons stand up and said

"HYOUDOU YOU BASTARD. SO THAT'S WHY YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN PEEKING ANYMORE SINCE YOU CAN SEE THEM AS LONG YOU CAN." Shout out Motohame

"GIVE US HALF OF THOSE LUCK." Shout out Matsuda grabbing him by the collar.

"Quit it you two. You ruin my clothes." Said Issei as he prying Matsuda hand off. He continues "What do you expected? They are my fiancés after all, of course we living together."

"Huh Huh then they must be quite satisfied every night." Said Kiryuu as with her dubbed "manhood calculator" as before she already looks at him and said "Wow quite a beast you have there Issei" thus his nickname of "beast" stick with him till today. He could already hear the girl "Beast" "Pervert Beast" "Sexual Beast". Oi oi could you lay off?

"We haven't test out "that" but we could do it tonight right Issei?" Said Luce looking at him lustfully.

"Hey no fair. I want him first." Thus Karin and Luce fighting again while Juli just looking dazed.

"Now now. Class had start you two. Please sit down." Said Ooishi-sensei as Issei has to pry the girls apart so Ooishi-sensei can start.

After school, they lead Asia to the club introducing her. Issei then said "So do you remember what to say Asia?"

She nodded and said "I was being chase down by the exorcist for being a heretic. Issei-san hides me from them and now I'm living with him ever since." He and the girls could only sigh as It would probably more oblivious if she had paper-palm in her hand. Well Luluna just give her a thumb up with a diamond shape mouth. He just sighed as he opens the door of the club. Then he spots some unfamiliar face as he looking at Rias and asked

"Did I get here on bad time?"

"No just something come up, that's all Issei." Said Rias

"What's this Rias? You have a human friend? But still at least you have taste." Said Riser as he looking at the girls lustfully. Juli had to recoil back fearfully while the Luce, Karin and Yorihime just shiver at his look. Luluna just stone faced.

"Riser. Please cease this foolish act." Said Grayfia as he looks at Issei and the girls. She knows that Issei is human but there's something about those girls. Especially the oldest one on the group. She doesn't know why but she shivers when she looks at her.

"All c'mon Grayfia. It just window shopping at the human that's all. It's not like anything harm." Said Riser as Issei starts to wonder that should he just stuffing the bastard with light element and watch it dissolve Riser inside out slowly and painfully.

"At any rate, Riser, I refuse to marry you." Said Rias scowling

"I know my dear Rias. But our house already decided it and as you know, we need to preserve the pure blood of the devil race and make it stronger. Surely, you don't want to destroy your family?" Asked Riser arrogantly

" _So it truly is political problem after all?_ " Said Issei

" _I don't see why the family had to be so desperate and marry her off to this pervert bastard?_ " Said Karin

" _For once, I agree with you. One look and I could tell this is the scum bag that treat woman like plaything._ " Said Luce

" _Poor Rias-san has to marry to him of all people._ " Said Yorihime

" _I'm scare of him. He was looking at me quite lustful._ " Said Juli

" _Don't worry. If he tried something, I'll make sure he regrets it._ " Said Issei

" _ **So your next target is this turkey?**_ " Asked Draig

" _Can you tell me about them Draig?_ Asked Issei

" _ **They pride themselves as immortality. But that's only high level of regeneration base on their stamina only. I used to eat them when I was still outside of the Sacred Gear. Who know that they taste like chicken when they were cook with flame hotter than them?**_ " Said Draig

" _So take away their stamina, and they can't heal? HAHAHAHA. Then I can beat the bastard easily._ " Said Issei laughing. He then heard

"If I can't take you back with me, then I'll burn all your servant." Said Riser as flame start to gather. Issei was about to knock him down but ice start to gather.

"Stop this right now Riser or I'll have to force my hand." Said Grayfia as she unleashes her KI. Issei just raises his eyebrow at that and said

" _Wow guess she's no ordinary maid._ "

" _Her power could easily outmatch everyone here._ " Said Luce

" _ **What do you expect partner, she's part of the Maou peerage after all.**_ " Said Draig

" _Eh? Maou?_ " Asked Yorihime

" _ **Yes the Maou since the Evil Piece can't convert someone higher level than the King. So partner, what are going to do now?**_ " Said Draig

" _Well as much as I hate it but she needs to stand up by herself. I'll think of something when I cross that bridge._ " Said Issei

" _Should I make another magics item for you Issei?_ " Asked Luluna

" _Yeah that would be great. Thanks, Luluna._ " Said Issei. He then heard

"Sirzechs-sama though this might happen so he proposes a Rating Game between you and Riser. Before you asked, this is the only thing you can do if you don't want to married to Riser." Said Grayfia

"Fine I accept. I'll beat Riser." Said Rias

"HAHAHHAHA. My beloved Rias if you want to lose to me that badly then I'll accept. First let me show you how outmatch you are." Said Riser as he summons his peerage. The girls could only disgust as they see he tongue-kissing his peerage in front of them. He looks at the Issei way and said "Well I have more than enough room for more. HAHAHAHA." Issei right now is restraining himself quite hard for just kill the bastard right now then

"Riser-sama. Like I said before stop this foolishness. They are off-limited." Said Grayfia

"Fine fine. Then Rias, I'll give you a week to prepare. Good luck HAHAHAHAHA." Riser and his peerage start to teleport away. Grayfia look at Issei and said

"My apology for that. I'll talk to Sirzechs-sama about his behavior."

"No need so Rias, what are you going to do now?" Asked Issei as he turning to Rias

"Thank you for your concern Issei. But this is something I have to do." Said Rias as she smiles sadly. She looks at Asia and said "Oh is this the girl? I glad that I was able to meet her."

"T-Thank you for accepting me Rias-san. I'm Asia Argento." Said Asia

"Um no need to worry Asia-chan. I'm glad I can help." Said Rias smiling at her.

"Well then lady Rias. If you excuse me, I have to return to Sirzechs-sama." Said Grayfia as she teleports

"So… can you tell me who is this Sirzechs?" Asked Luce

"Ah yes… You see that's the name of the current Maou of the underworld. And also, my brother." Said Rias

"Eh? Why is your brother forcing you to do this Rias-san?" Asked Yorihime

"This is something that had decide beforehand. My brother though this is the best for the house at that time without even check that how is Riser personality. Now he's a Maou now so he can't interfere much with the household problem." Explain Rias. The girls look down at that, unlike her, their have no problem about that at all. Luce father maybe against this but he stills love her and won't force her to do anything against her will at all. Rias looks up trying to be cheerful and said "Well that's that. At least, I can fight for my freedom now. I have to train hard along with my peerage for 1 week. So no need to worry."

Issei can see that she trying to act tough, but they were quite outnumbered. He could only smile at her and said "Well good luck Rias. Then excuse us, we have to go back now."

Issei and them start to stand up as he and the girls start to go back with a heavy though.

After 1 week, thanks to Luluna, he is now halfway to Manifestation stage. He's also remember about the Symbol Master skills. He right now at Middle Soul Symbol Master. He can attack the opponent mental as well. At school, now at cafeteria, Issei and the girls now sitting down for lunch. Karin was eating the food like she was before. Luce was drinking tomato juice. Luluna is reading and eating at the same time. But the other three just look at the food as he asked "What's wrong?"

"Well… Yesterday is Rias Rating Game days." Said Yorihime. Issei also put his chopstick down as he remembers as well. He asked

"So how did she do?" Asked Issei

"Akeno-san said they lost. They are now packing all their belonging at the house." Said Yorihime

"Poor Rias-senpai." Said Asia

"I see. Stop moping you three. It's can't be help that she did her best." Said Issei

"But she has to marry Riser now." Said Juli

"How about this? After school, let's go to her and see if we can do something." Said Issei

"Can we do that?" Asked Juli

"It's no problem with my magic. I can track her signature and teleport there." Said Issei

"Whoa. Then let's go then." Said Yorihime happily

"Woh. First eat your lunch and then we will go after school." Said Issei as the three starts to happily ate their lunch. After school, they go back to their house then Issei senses two unfamiliar signature move here. As he and the girls at the gate, the two girls that he recognizes them as Riser peerage he asked "Um what are you doing here?"

"It's doesn't concern you human. Step aside so we can take the girl to Riser-sama." Said the girl name Marion

"Okay why?" Asked Issei

"You should feel grateful human. Riser-sama want to add them at his peerage." Said the girl name Burent

"And if I refuse?" Asked Issei as he starts to lose it

"Then we will take them take them by force." Said the two as they charge, Issei just move with his light speed and slam them down. After they down, Issei look enrage and said

"So you want to play Riser? Fine then, you just make a fucking big mistake." Said Issei as he turns to the girls and said "Let's go everyone. It's time I fry the turkey."

At the banquet, every devil now gathering at this place, the MC then said "And now. Let us welcome the bride. Rias Gremory." Rias appear via magic circle, the MC then said "Now if anyone wish to speak out for this marriage then…"

DDDDDOOOOOOOOOOONNNN. As on cue, the big door was blast down. And before the guard could register, two blurs shot out slamming to the wall on the wedding hall in front of the guest. Riser immediately realize that the two blurs are two of his pawn he sends to take the girls. Issei walks in and said "GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE FLAME TURKEY."

"Hey you can…" The guard tried to stop him but being blow away by Issei palm strike crashing to the table. Many people knew him shock at that as they though he was human. Then Sirzechs walk out and said

"Young man. Can you tell me why did you make a commotion like this?"

"You want to know? Riser Phenex just send his two little bitch to kidnap my girlfriends." Said Issei making Sirzechs looks at Riser harshly

"Is this true Riser?" Sirzechs asked looking angry.

"H-Hey. I just want to add more piece in my peerage." Said Riser stammering

"RECRUIT and KIDNAPPING is the two different thing Riser." Said Sirzechs leaking out KI at him.

"But he just a human. If he wants I could just throw him some money." Said Riser

"This is not something can't be settle like that." Said Sirzechs as he turns to Issei "My apology for that young man. Is there anything we can do to put this behind?"

"… My condition is I want to fight the Riser and his peerage. If I win, Rias marriage will be void." Said Issei with Rias and many other look shocks. He continues "Don't get me wrong. I want to repay her the debt that's all."

"Do you think a human like you can demand that?" Asked Riser mockingly. Issei just raises his hand and a sound "Boost" was heard and a red gauntlet appear shocking them

"Does this qualify?" Asked Issei

"Yes it's. To think you are the next Sekiryuutei. Very well I accept this." Said Sirzechs

"But Sir-" "Riser. I have more than the right to punish you for your action. Should you win, I'll let this matter slide, but I won't tolerate the second time." Said Sirzechs glaring at him. Rias looks hopeful as she though she had a chance now but Issei next word shock her.

"Oh and to make this interesting, I'll fight and his peerage alone without Booster Gear." Shock filled the area as Riser laugh out

"HAHAHAHAHA. Then this fight is good as my human." Rias peerage looks worry but Luce said

"Don't worry. Everyone here will get a show of a life time."

At the outside field, many speculators start to come to watch the match. Many though that this probably just a suicide human. Grayfia then said "All right. The rule is all kind of support item is forbidden. Weapon, magic, ability is allow. Should a fatal blow be deliver, then the one receives it will be teleport out immediately. Now is there any question?" Seeing no one ask, she said "All right. BEGIN." She teleports to Sirzechs side. Riser looks at him and said

"All of you will go after him. I rather not let my marriage be more delay. Ravel will stay with me to watch this." Issei saw them starts to gather around him looking eager to kill him. He just smiles as he looks at Sirzechs and said

"Hey Maou could I ask you something?" Seeing Sirzechs confuse looks he said "What's the weather forecast today is?"

Sirzechs and other confuse at that question but he said "Well the weather today is normal and no rain or thunder cloud at all. Which is why I choose today as the wedding day."

Issei hand start to spark up and said "You might want to hire a new weather forecaster. IONIC STORM."

It was then, it was like ZEUS anger, lightning strike down on Issei surrounding frying all Riser peerage surrounding him. Riser peerage was teleport away after being hit by lightning. In the stand, eye budging out at what Issei just did. Sirzechs just look at Rias and said

"Rias, I thought you said that boy is just a human?"

"I-I thought he was. He is just a human with Booster Gear." Said Rias as she also looks shock at that. Issei just cast down lighting from the sky with ease. If she didn't know him, she would assume he's Zeus Demigod. Akeno looks shock as well, she uses lightning too but her is nowhere near Issei level. Riser just look in shock and shutter

"W-What in the world are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Issei dash to him and grab his face and slam down. Ravel was about to shot fireball at him but Issei just shot "Alpha Bolt" on her making her drop down. He looks at Riser and said "So Riser you are quite proud of your so-called immortality. Let see what will you do without it?"

Issei uses "Bio Leech" as Issei hand spark up and sucking away Riser Stamina. Riser tried to struggle but he starts losing strength fast as he tried to form fire through his body but he can't. Issei stop then slam his other hand down to Riser chest as he put the "Sticky Grenade" inside him and kick him to the opposite side slamming him to the wall. Then the bomb starts to act up as Riser was being blown apart with a spark. Many see that and cover their mouth in disgust as Riser start to regenerate but in slow rate. He just walks to him and said "So how do you feel about being defeat by a human?"

Riser looks up angry "SHUT UP. WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS-AAAAAHHH?" Issei then take out his short spear and stab him while channeling electricity in Riser.

"WHY? YOU FUCKING ASK ME THAT AFTER YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP MY FIANCES YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Shout out Issei angrily

"W-Wh-AAAAHHHH?" Riser shout out as Issei plug the spear deeper.

"I wonder since you are healing quite slow now, if I start to electrocute you from the inside, will you be able to stand up or lay down death?" Asked Issei as the current start to appear clearer

"Stop you're killing him." Said Ravel as she grabs Issei arm ignoring the pain of being electrocute. She said "I'm sorry my brother is an idiot but please don't kill him."

"This guy tried to kidnap my fiancé and his little bitch tried to kill me for getting in his way. Why should I spare him?" Asked Issei

"Because boy, if you tri-" When lord Phenex threaten Issei a lightning bolt strike down near him. Issei look at him and said "I don't give a fuck. Your son tried to kill me and take away people important to me, if you tried to stop me then that lighting strike before will be a breeze when I'm done with you."

"Okay okay. Issei-kun, can I call you that? I know you're angry at that. But I can assure you that, Riser will be punish and I'll make sure this won't happen again." Said Sirzechs tried to calm Issei down. The last thing the underworld need is a Sekiryuutei that can call down lightning bolt with rage.

Issei just looks at him and said "… Call the match." Sirzechs nodded at that and motion Grayfia to announce "Riser Phenex had been defeated. The winner is Issei Hyoudou."

 **Done Please PM or review. Issei power**

 **Superpower: Infamous**

 **Magic: Mystic Art**

 **Martial Art: Wu Dong Qian Kun (Symbol Master)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Unfamiliar old face and Dress Break

Issei teleport back to the stand via lightning flash. He looks at Rias then said "Debt has been paid. You are free now." Rias just standing there not knowing what to say after that. Issei just walk back to the girls and said "C'mon. Let's go everyone." But before they could go, the guard block them and said

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go. You tried to kill the heir of the Phenex Clan."

"And if I refuse?" Said Issei as his hands start to spark up. The guard see that and flinch as he continues "I don't mind bringing this place down with a few lightning bolts."

Sirzechs saw that and quickly said "Ah no there's no need for that. Stand down all of you."

"But Sir-" "I believe I said Stand. Down." Said Sirzechs as he leaking out his demonic power. The guard could only follow his order as they put down their stance. Sirzechs looks at Issei and said "Issei-kun. There are many things we need to discuss. So can you follow me to my office? Your fiancés can be there as well if you want and I promise that it won't take long."

Issei looks at Sirzechs as he thinks about it for a while then he said "… All right. Lead the way then Maou."

"Ah Sirzechs just fine Issei-kun." Sirzechs smiles as he leads them to his office. He turns to Rias and said "Oh and Rias-chan. Could you bring us some tea? I'll need you there as well." Rias nodded at that.

At Sirzechs office, they sit down and Rias serving them tea. Sirzechs then said "First off, I would like to thank you for helping my sister."

"If you hate it so much then we don't you just stop it yourself?" Asked Issei

"Well... It was a political problem after all so I can't do much. But enough of that, I have heard about your fiancés. And I would like to welcome all of you to the underworld Princesses." Said Sirzechs

"Thank you for your hospitality Sirzechs-dono. Now can you tell me about what is it that you want to speak with us?" Asked Luce

"I want to ask that where or rather which Patheon are all of you from? I have search for your information after hearing report from Rias. But I can't seem to find your home at all." Said Sirzechs

"I'm more surprise if you can even find it." Said Luce

"What do you mean by that Princess?" Asked Sirzechs

"Like I told your sister, you won't believe if we told you." Said Luce

"B-But there's no need to worry Sirzechs-san. We won't do anything disturb your territory." Said Juli

"I know that but the people of the underworld want answer. Besides, I already seen many weird things so you have nothing to worry." Said Sirzechs

Luce then looks at Issei and the girls. They nodded their head as Yorihime said "Then allow me to explain it Sirzechs-dono."

Sirzechs looks at her and agree. Yorihime then explain to him about them, their dimension and their races. Sirzechs and Rias looks shock as he said "Well… I guess you're right. I might not believe you if I hadn't tried to look up on you before. But I guess after hearing all of this, it all starts to make sense. But how did you meet Issei-kun if what you said is true?"

"I just happen to stumble upon them that's all. Sometimes, I happen to find a dimension rift sometimes when I wandering around." Said Issei as he stills don't want Sirzechs to find out about his misadventure yet. He didn't want to spoiler the surprise.

Luce catch on that as she adds "Before you said anything, our parent after learning that incident, they had repair the rift so there won't be another case like this."

"I see. Thank you for telling me. Then please answer this question next. Issei-kun, are you truly human?" Asked Sirzechs

"Why are you asked that? Last time I check, I'm human." Said Issei

"I'm sorry but that's quite hard to believe. Your showcase just now had made many head turn. Some even think that you're Zeus demigod." Said Sirzechs

"No I'm not a demigod at all. Both of my parent human. You checked it yourself, you should know right?" Said Issei

"Yes I did. But your power is not something that's a human has. Even among Zeus demigod, no one had reached this level of control over lightning at all." Said Sirzechs

"Then I guess human are much more than you think." Said Issei

"And also, how did you even get here at all? There's no report that a human had cross the realm at all?" Asked Sirzechs

"Oh that, I just have to track your sister demonic power. Since your family has quite unique demonic power, so finding her quite easy especially at this event. And then I open the gate to the underworld and there." Explain Issei

Sirzechs realize that Issei was talking about their Magic of Destruction. But he sighed as he said "If only thing were that symbol. A human also can't just open a gate that connect the two realms like that. Also traveling to underworld like you did is illegal. You could have been arrested."

"I like to see them try." Said Issei smirking

"Ah no need for that. I'll take care of it since you helped my sister after all." Said Sirzechs

"So then Sirzechs-dono. Can we go back now? We all know that Rias is okay now." Said Luce

"Well why don't you all stay here and enjoy the party?" Asked Sirzechs

"Wai~ free food." Shout out Karin in excitement but Luce just hand chop her head and said "I don't think so. Since your guard was trying to arrest us before and do you think that turkey's parent won't try anything when Issei nearly kill their heir?"

"Well I'll make sure that they won't try anything but you have a good point at that. Still how about I prepare a ride back for you all?" Ask Sirzechs

"No need for that Maou. Now if you excuse us." Said Issei as a gate appears showing them their home entrance. They start to go back as Yorihime turns around as she waves

"Well then Rias-san, I'll see you at school." Said Yorihime as she follows them go back. Once they all go back, Sirzechs turns to Rias and said

"Rias, keep a close eye to Issei. Not only he's a boy but also because he's the next Sekiryuutei. At his fight, he doesn't need to use Sacred Gear to win. And also I can sense that he hides something at our talk. There's no telling what else he could do and just how powerful he is. If this is his level of power then who know how strong he is with Booster Gear."

Rias just nodded as she goes back to the party as she trying to process the information.

Days later, Issei and the girls are walking back at home chatting happily then suddenly Issei felt something. "There's something foreign near our home." Said Issei

"Could it be the Phenex Clan?" Asked Yorihime

"No these signatures are human. But they are carrying something. Let's get back." Said Issei. The girls nodded as they go into the alley as Issei opens up the gate in front of their home. They inside the house as they hear Issei mother chatting happily. They look inside seeing Issei mother is talking to two girls wearing white robe. The first has blue hair with green streak while the other is orange. Issei felt that the orange one is familiar somehow. Issei mother saw him and the girls she said "Ara Issei-kun. You're back with the girls."

"It's been a long time hasn't it Issei-kun?" Said the orange hair girl

Issei turns to his mother and said "Kinda out of loop here mom."

"Hora… It's Irina-chan. Look it's the one you play with when you were little." Said Issei mother as she pointing to the picture. Issei and the girls quite shock as they see the picture before, they though that it was a boy. But it seems to girls that she might be another rival.

"Wait she's Irina Shidou my childhood friend. I though she was a 'he'." Said Issei looking back and forth between Irina and the picture.

"Well I can't blame you for that. Since I was kinda like a boy back then. Oh and this's Xenovia Quarta. We are here for a mission but I want to visit your family first Issei-kun." Said Irina as she eyeing the girls with him as she said "Well I guess that there's many things happen when I was away."

"Irina. There's no need for civilian to know about our mission won't it?" Said Xenovia

"Ah right hehe." Said Irina smiling sheepishly. She and Xenovia stood up as she said "Well it's nice that we can meet you again Obaa-san. But we have to go now."

"Ara is that so? How about stay here for the night?" Asked Issei mother

"Ah there's no need for that Obaa-san. We already have a place to stay and we are still at work. Please excuse us." Said Irina

"I see. Then be careful and come by anytime." Said Issei mother as the two walks out. Issei mother go back to the kitchen as Issei and the girls sit down and Issei said

"Well then. It seems that there will be something happen here at Kuoh. Seriously, can I ever take a break?" Asked Issei massaging his temple

"It must be hard for you huh Issei-san? But still did everyone sense that bundle the green one carrying?" Asked Yorihime

"Yeah it seems that thing pack quite a lot of light and holy element in it." Said Luce

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask. Do you guy have some problem with Holy stuff?" Asked Issei

"Well we have resistant to it since we always hanging out with a goddess after all." Said Luce as she looks at Yorihime.

"It may hurt us but not as much like the devil here at all Issei-san." Said Juli

"Well I guess I don't have to worry much then. Asia do you know anything about that Holy thing that girl carry?" Asked Issei

"W-Well. Judging from it shape, it must be the Excalibur fragment." Said Asia

"Excalibur fragment? I familiar with Excalibur but fragment?" Asked Issei

"W-Well. When I was still serve the church, I had heard about it before. It seems that after the great war, Excalibur was broke to seven pieces. The church tried to recreate it but failed as they turn the seven fragments to the sword you see now." Explain Asia

"Wait it broke? The so-called ultimate Holy Sword broke easily like that?" Asked Issei

"I-I don't know about the reason why it broke at all Issei-san." Said Asia apologizing. Issei just rubbed her head and said

"No need to apology Asia. I just curious that's all." Asia just sighed blissfully as the girls looking at her jealously. Issei looks at Luluna and said "Nee Luluna, can you make another batch of that magics item for me? I have the feeling that there will be something going on few days later."

"It's quite hard lately." Said Luluna. Issei looks at her confuse as she continues "Issei Qi is at high level now and different levels need different magics item in order to work. The ingredient also rarer too."

"Can you find the ingredient?" Asked Issei

"It takes a few days but with condition." Said Luluna. Issei looks at her as she said "Issei will have to take me to a date."

"That's sly" were the retort of the girls except for Asia. Luluna just give them a piece sign. Issei just sighed at that as he agrees must to the dismay of the girls.

The next days, they go to the club to visit Rias. As they go in Issei said "Rias we're here…" as he and the girls saw Irina and Xenovia inside as the tension is somehow thicken. Irina turns to Issei and said

"Issei what are you doing here?"

"Well… I go to school here of course." Said Issei

"No… I mean here with them?" Asked Irina again

"Well… me and the girls are here to hang out. Is there something wrong with that?" Asked Issei

"Hm! As expect of the exile nun. Hanging out with the devil." Said Xenovia as Asia recoil back.

"Hm? Now that you mention it I wonder that where did I seen her before? So this is the rumor exile nun huh?" Said Irina looking at Asia.

"Wow I guess Vatican way of bullshit never cease to amaze me huh? I guess even in the church, Pope are even more heartless then devil huh?" Said Issei mockingly as Xenovia seeing that as an act of insult, she draws Excalibur Destruction as she strikes down Issei.

"Issei!" Rias cried out but to her and everyone else shock, Issei just casually catch the sword with no injury on his hand.

"Impossible how?" Said Xenovia as she trying to pull back the sword but no avail.

"Thank you for proving my point. Tell me, did the church follow your God teaching or they just sitting on the pile of money that was made from your so-called power?" Said Issei as he squeezing the blade as it starts to crack shocking the church duo. He continues "Tell me have you even bother to be friend with Asia or all of you just let her be like that huh?"

"She's the Holy Maiden. She doesn't need friends." Said Xenovia as she trying to pull the blade away.

"Hoh? Is that so? How about trading place with her and see how she's feel? Or all of you are just a bunch of whining little dog huh?" Asked Issei as more crack start to appear

"What do you think you are doing? If you break the sword, the church wo-" "I ASKED YOU QUESTION, YOU LITTLE CUNT! OR SO HELP ME, I'LL MARCH TO THE CHURCH AND BRING THE ELEMENT ITSELF DOWN ON THEM." Said Issei as he directing his KI on Xenovia making her see her own dead. Then multi sword appear on the ground as Kiba said

"Just in time. I want to have a spar with you along with Issei-san if that's okay?" Asked Kiba glaring at the church duo.

After that, they gather at the field. Kiba facing Xenovia while Issei facing Irina. Irina then said "Ah~ To think that after I came back, Issei is marrying to the devils and hang around with other devil as well. This must the trial that the god gave me. Prepare yourself Issei-kun. Amen."

Issei just looks at her weirdly as Issei said "Well I guess it's time for me to test something else." Issei raises his hand as "Boost" was rang out as Issei arm appear a gauntlet.

"Impossible. Booster Gear. So that's where his strength from. To think a Sekiryuutei had appeared here." Said Xenovia

"Wow. Then here I go Issei-kun. Amen." Irina charges at him then he just dodges and tag her with a magics seal. Issei hold his hand out said "Dress Break" as he snaps his finger. Irina clothes burst as she is now naked. Everyone stand still for a while than a shout rang out "KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!?" Irina crouch down cover her body as she said "W-W-W-What is this pervert skills?"

" _ **I can't believe you actually tried this Partner.**_ " Said Draig as he felt embarrasses.

" _Hey I need a target practice for this. But still, she has quite a body._ " Said Issei as he stares lecherously. He then dodges a tree that throw at him. He looks at Koneko as she said

"Pervert Skill are forbidden."

Rias just massaging her temple as she remembers that no matter how powerful Issei is, he's still a pervert. Akeno just put her hand on her cheek as she laughs "ara ara…" Luce and Yorihime just sighed at that, Juli and Asia just blushed bright red at that. Luluna just looks with a mysterious look as Karin just looks at Issei and said

"Eh~ Issei-kun. If you want to practice that move then you could have told me~."

"NONONONONONONONO! Karin-dono. Please don't agree to do something like that with this shameless pervert." Said Dora as he appears

"Ara Dora where have you been all this time?" Asked Luce

"W-Well I was around here that's all… But anyway, all of you, do not participate to "that" training." Said Dora as he flying around the girl.

"Well then since Irina was disable now. Shall we call it a day?" Said Rias as she looks at Issei and though

" _Did Issei-kun do this on purpose?_ "

Meanwhile with Kiba, he is now having a hard time with Xenovia. Even with the crack on her sword, Xenovia still have the advantage. Kiba now summoning two swords as he leaps to her. Xenovia just swung her blade down causing shockwave blasting him away. In all and all, the match end with Kiba has bruise and cut by Xenovia sword but alive. Xenovia put her sword away as she gives bring Irina her shroud as she turns to Rias and said "Thank you for the spar Rias Gremory."

"No we have to thank you for this, and as promise, we won't get in your way of your mission." Said Rias

Xenovia nodded as she and Irina leave. Irina turns to Issei and said "Well then Issei-kun. If you ever want to be judge, call for me okay?" She kisses the cross as she winks at him.

" _ **Partner, for the sake of my reputation, PLEASE don't use that again.**_ " Said Draig

" _Then what am I suppose to use?_ " Asked Issei

" _ **Your OTHER skills partner. Or more precisely, that lightning you use to fly the turkey.**_ " Said Draig

" _Draig we having a spar, not the fight to the death._ " Said Issei

" _ **... Just use something else beside that Partner.**_ " Said Draig

The girls go toward him as Juli said "Issei-san. Please don't use that pervert technique in the future."

"That's right that's right." Add in Asia

"Honestly, just when I start to have slight respect on you and you do this." Said Dora

"Issei-san. If you have the urge then just tell us, you don't have to use something like that." Said Yorihime

"Haiz if you want it so much Issei, all you have to do is ask." Said Luce

"What do you mean by asking you? He should be asking me." Said Karin

"Hmm are you dreaming? It's obliviously that I'm a better choice than you." Said Luce

"What was that?" Said Karin as the two starts to fighting again. He just sighed at that then they heard a slap. Even Luce and Karin stop fighting as they turn to look

"How is it now? Kiba have you snap out of it now?" Asked Rias as she had just slapped him. Seeing Kiba not answer, Rias grabs his shoulder and said "What's wrong Kiba? You're not your normal self."

"I'm sorry Buchou. I need some air." Kiba walking away ignoring Rias call. Issei looks at Rias and said

"Don't worry. He just has something in his mind that's all. Give him times."

"But still can you at least make sure he's okay Issei-kun?" Asked Rias

"… Haiz okay then." Said Issei as he turns toward the girls "You girls go back first. I need to make sure that Kiba won't do something stupid. Oh and can you all wait for me at the living room and prepare some warm drink?" Issei said as he looks at the cloud-forming sky.

It was rain hard as Kiba walking around aimlessly. It was then he heard a laugh "Hehehehe. What do we have here, a lone devil?"

Kiba looks up as he said "Excorcist?" Then Kiba looks at his hip as he gasped "Is that…?"

"That's right~! It's my beloved Excalibur-chan." Said Freed as he brings out the sword as it glows with Holy power.

 **Please Review. Issei power:**

 **Superpower: Infamous**

 **Magic: Mystic Art**

 **Martial Art: Wu Dong Qian Kun (With Symbol Master)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Excalibur reborn

Freed along with the Excalibur Rapidly is now in front of Kiba. Kiba saw that as he moves first with Holy Eraser. When Holy Eraser tried to erase Excalibur, it was ineffective. Freed laughing as he said "Sorry~ That won't work on my Excalibur-chan at all."

"I know. I only do that so I can confirm. Now I know that truly is Excalibur. I can destroy it." Said Kiba as he summons another sword and leap to Freed. Freed dodging with great speed thanks to Rapidly. Freed then slash Kiba stomach making a scratch but Kiba being a devil, it was more than enough. Kiba crouch down holding his injure as he heard Freed said

"Holy element is poison to your kind~. You know that right~?" Freed brought his sword down to end Kiba life only for Issei to decide enough is enough as he appears and sends Freed flying. Issei looks at Kiba and said

"That was reckless of you Kiba."

"I-Issei-kun?" Asked Kiba as he winced at his wound

"YOU! You're the little shit back then. I'll kill you for that." Said Freed as he leaps to Issei but Issei could easily counter that with a palm strike send him flying. Issei looks at Freed as he said

"So who put you back huh Freed? I pretty sure that you died when I take care of the Fallen." Said Issei

"Figure it out yourself you little shit!" Said Freed as he goes faster this time, but in Issei eye, he's still too slow. Issei then uses "Desolated Palm" blow Freed back. As much as he wants to put this mad dog down again, he stills have to get Kiba some treatment first. Who know what will Holy Element can do to him? Issei scoped up Kiba as he teleports back to his house ignoring Freed curse.

At home, Issei walks back inside as he sees the girls waiting for him. Issei looks at Asia as he said "Asia can you heal Kiba?"

Asia just nodded as she starts to work. He sits down as Luce asked "What happened Issei?"

Issei sighed as he describes the event beforehand. Juli looks at Kiba now being heal by Asia as she said "I wonder what happen to Kiba-san for him to be like this?"

"Saa, I think we need for him to wake up. Yorihime, can you get us some hot chocolate?" Said Issei. Yorihime nodded as she goes in the kitchen to prepare. After a while, Kiba starts to stir as he opens his eye. He looks around as he said

"W-Where am I?"

"You are at my house Kiba. Now can you tell us what are you thinking when you charge in blindly like that?" Asked Issei

"… You won't understand Issei-kun. I have to destroy them no matter what." Said Kiba as he looking away

"… Revenge huh?" Asked Issei as Kiba looks at him surprise. Issei continues "Kiba. I may not know about your story but what about the friends you have now? Rias and everyone are worry about you? What do you think their reaction will be if you dive into something dangerous and died in the process?" Asked Issei. Kiba not knowing what to do as he lowers his head as he doesn't know how to answer that. Issei looks at him and said "Here another question for you Kiba. How does Rias and everyone in the club mean to you? Think about it Kiba and don't worry, I won't tell them that you're here since I know you need sometimes." Issei just look at him and smile. He looks at the girls as he was about to tell them to go back then Kiba said

"Wait Issei-kun. I'll tell you the reason why. I think you have the right to know since you had save me." Issei just smile as he got Kiba to sit up. Yorihime then came back with Cocoa Cups levitate on air serving them and Kiba. Kiba looks surprise at that but he accepts the cup as he took a sip. The Cocoa was not too hot or too cold. It just warm and soothing. He then said "Before I join Buchou Peerage, I and many other children were adopted by the church. At first, we are happy. They fed us, keeping us warm and teach us many things. But then, that night happened. We didn't know as it came so suddenly. The room we're staying fill with poison gas, many of us were died because of that. At the last of their strength, the remaining one help me escape. After that, I walk into the cold field cover with snow. When I was dying, Buchou found me and reincarnate me into a devil. And I have been with her ever since."

At the end, the girls could only feel sympathy with Kiba. Issei trying to decide that should he just call down lightning to strike down the church or rather using Mystic Art to erase the entire Heaven Faction. He looks at Kiba as he said "Kiba while I understand how you want to revenge, but what would your friend say when they seeing you living such an empty life?" Seeing Kiba looks Issei continues "You want to avenge your friend, that's fine but don't let it consume you. You let it consume you and it'll turn you to the thing that you hunt everyday with the club, the Stray Devil. Leave the revenge to the second and focus on the present, you're still young so enjoy your life more. Now how about get to bed, I can prepare you a futon if need."

"EH? But before you said you don't have a place to sleep Issei-kun?" Asked Karin as she chugged down the Cocoa

"That because all of you are girl and I can't sleep with all of you until I settle myself." Said Issei

"So that mean you can now?" Asked Luce

"I think we need to have a date first then we can go to that step. Now let go back to our place and sleep everyone." Said Issei clapping his hand. The girls then go back to their home as Issei and Kiba go to Issei room.

At the next day, all of the resident and Kiba are looking around town as Kiba said "Are you sure that they'll be here?"

"Trust me Kiba. My luck is rather weird at this situation." Said Issei

"Oh please give some charity to the God lost sheep." Said Irina as she and Xenovia are begging for money. Issei, Kiba and the girls look at them weirdly as they don't know what they are seeing at all. Xenovia then said

"Unbelievable. To think that we can't even get a single cent. As expected of the country outside of our God. And this is all your fault Irina, why did you buy that?" Xenovia pointing at the picture

"But this is Saint Peter right?" Asked Irina

"This is not Saint Peter at all. And now we are out of money." Said Xenovia

"Ku~~~~~~~. I know but what are we going to do?" Asked Irina

"How about let raid the donation of the shrine? Since it was belong to another god, they are heretic." Said Xenovia as she prepares Destruction

"And this is where it stops being funny. What do you think you are doing?" Asked Issei

"Ah Issei-kun." Said Irina

"C'mon. we'll go get something to eat. My treat." Said Issei

At the dining, the church duo starts to devouring one discs after another. Karin didn't fall behind as well as she also devouring the food. Issei and the girls just look at that with a force smile. Well Luce is facepalm at that. Kiba whisper to Issei "Where did they store all of that?"

"One of the mystery of the universe." Said Issei as Kiba agree to that as he goes back to his food.

After eating a lot, the duo starts to satisfy as Xenovia said "Ah to think we receive charity from the devil."

"This must be the will of the god." Said Irina as she prays and Kiba starts to get a headache but the girls don't have that problem much. Issei looks at the two as he said

"All right then, let talk business. I want to bring a proposal." The duo pay attention to him as he said "We'll help you to track down the thief but in exchange to let him destroy the fragments." Issei points at Kiba

"What?! But that-" "We accept the condition." Said Xenovia interrupting Irina

"But Xenovia-" "It's better than let the fragment falling into the wrong hand. And besides, we need help and the church didn't say about getting help from the dragon." Said Xenovia looking at Issei.

"So do we have a deal?" Asked Issei

"All right then. I have a plan." Said Xenovia

After a while, they caught Saji on their way and 'convince' him to come with them. They wearing the robe for the agent of the church. They separate into 2 groups: Issei with his fiancés and the rest go to the other group much to Irina dismay as she wants to go with Issei. After Issei and the girls goes around for a while they had to dodge Freed bullet. Freed look at them and said "Well well, here I though that there's a group of church agents but it's you huh Issei-kun~?"

"… Never though I have to meet you again. So now can you tell me who's the one brings you back?" Asked Issei

"Don't feel like it. Now DIE!" Said Freed as he charges at him. Issei just counter him with "Penetrating Fist" make him knee down. Issei then looks at Freed as he raises his hand that spark

"Now tell me so I can send you back." Said Issei. Then he heard a voice

"Freed. Even though you have the Excalibur, it appears you still not use it at full potential at all."

Freed looks up and said "Old man Valper." He gives a low swipe but Issei dodges it as he leaps to Valper. It was then the rest come.

"Valper. Repent your sins to the God." Said Xenovia

"Oh dear so what now Old man? Two of our target are here but we are surrounded. Are we gonna go back empty handed? I gotta pay that fucker for killing me." Said Freed as he points his sword to Issei

"Valper, the genocide bishop, heretic, leader of the 'holy sword Project'. You are charge for ending many young innocent lives for your own desire." Said Irina

"Tch from looking at you, I could see that the church had continues my research. You call me heretic but you took my work for yourself." Said Valper looking irritated.

"VALPER, YOU MONSTER. Because of you… because of you…" Said Kiba trembling.

"Ah if it isn't my old test subject. Why are you angry? They should be happy that their life was able for some use." Said Valper smiling. Kiba snapped charging at him but Freed already intercept.

"Ah ah not so fast pretty boy. You see I can't let you off him yet… you see he making me some news toys… so you got to wait for your ass now." Said Freed as he pushes Kiba back. Before Issei could do anything, Freed and Valper disappear. Issei just look at the group as he said

"It seems they got away." Issei looking at a direction as he said "Hmm. We need to go. I can sense Rias and Sona are coming. Here take some cash and go to some place to eat and rest." Issei shoving Irina with the money. Irina nodded as she and Xenovia leave the area. At that moment, Rias and Sona appears

"Issei… and Kiba? What happened? This place look like a wars zone." Said Rias as she looking around.

"The enemy appeared, Kiba provided support, but they overwhelmed him, thankfully we managed to dive him away, however the ideal situation would have been his death and confiscation of his weapon." Explain Issei

"Eh? What are you talking about Issei?" Rias asked

"The enemy is the person I killed before, he was brought back, but he isn't a devil… because of the weapon he was using." Issei said. Seeing Rias confuse look he continues "He was using a Excalibur Fragment." Rias went to inspect Kiba, but he looks fine.

"Don't worry. I already said I'll protect him." Said Issei

"I was very worry about you… I didn't see you yesterday… and you miss class today too." Said Rias. Kiba just looks down in silence. Issei lie help him a lot. After a few words Rias hugged him and tell him be more open to them. However, a certain white hair girl not believe that at all. Issei then looks at Luluna as he said

"Luluna, how is the magics item?"

"I still need a little time Issei." Said Luluna

"I see. Well I guess I just have to use what I have. Now then let's go back." Said Issei as the girls follow him.

The next day, he was in the Mirror World and practice. Right now, he still can't breakthrough at all. He guesses that he truly need the magics item after all so he practicing his other skills. As he leaves the Mirror world, his phone rung. He answers it "Yes… Okay… I'll meet you at the warehouse… Do you still have the money?... Okay then wait for me there, I'll bring you something."

He hangs up as he told the girls to stay back much to their dismay. But he told them that this will be dangerous and he can't protect all of them. He need Asia with him for her healing ability. So the girls can only be begrudging accepted as they wish him good luck and come back safety. When he leaves the house, he then senses there's someone follow him but he just smiles as he pretends not to notice. At the warehouse after shopping with Asia for a few things, he sees Kiba and the duo waiting for him. He then said "Here everyone. Eat up and we'll go find those two."

"Yes once we have breakfast we'll hunt them down." Said Xenovia but before she could take the food Issei said out loud

"Koneko-chan. Come out and eat as well. You can't go with an empty stomach." Koneko just sighed as she walks out.

"Koneko? What are you doing here?" Asked Kiba

"I was worried." Said Koneko. She goes to Kiba hugged him as she said "If you leave… I'll feel lonely."

Issei just smile at that as he tosses her a few donuts as he said "Here. You better eat something too."

Koneko accepting them as Issei study her a little. Judging for her behavior, it seems like she also has a sad backstory as well but like with Rias, he rather let her tell him herself. Koneko turns to Issei as she said "Thank you… Issei-senpai."

"Don't worry about it." Said Issei as he pats her head.

After a few walks, Issei turns back as he said "All right. At this point, Xenovia and Irina will be in the different team and we will be another team. Since you two works well together, adding another will be unbalance yours. We'll go search for the places that emit a lot of magical power… That should the earth ley lines… Understood?"

Seeing all of them nodded he then said "Then let's go." After that, his group found some lead but it becomes a dead end.

"Hmm. That's weird. Someone is helping them to cover their track." Said Issei

"That's right, according to the info, it's someone from the higher seat of the Fallen." Said Kiba

"Damn it. If I knew then I wouldn't send Xenovia and Irina by herself." Said Issei. Issei group then speed up to find the duo but at the park they see Xenovia on the ground. Issei goes to Xenovia as he said "Xenovia what happened?"

"Ugh… It was Freed. We were caught by surprise but I managed to hold Destruction but… they got Mimic." Xenovia said as she balled her fist in rage.

"Indeed… The Wielder of Destruction is far harder than Mimic." Said a voice up. Issei, Kiba, Koneko look up as they prepare themselves while shielding Asia and Xenovia as Asia healing Xenovia. A man appears as he said "I was expecting to see the two sisters of Maou… but instead I got human and 2 low-level devils."

"… So care to introduce yourself, Mr big shot?" Asked Issei

"Ah yes. I'm Kokabiel… One of the Lord of the Grigori… Hear me low life being, I have come… for WARS." Said Kokabiel

"Kiba call for back up… now." Said Issei as he prepares himself. But seeing Kokabiel didn't do anything he asked "Why are you not attacking?"

"Why should I? When I'll have what I want in the instance?" Said Kokabiel as Rias peerage along with Sona's appears as well. He said "Greeting lady Gremory… I have been expecting you."

"Why are you here Kokabiel?" Asked Rias

"Why? To restart the Forever Wars of course… I want to see the carnage, destruction to its inevitable end so I acquire the Excalibur Shards… and then… I'll end your life." Said Kokabiel

Rias and Sona shiver at that as their peerage surround them to protect them. Kokabiel continues "Call upon your brother and sister… perhaps I'll spare you… then I'll reforge the sword with the shards that I have… this will destabilize the 3 factions treaty… AND I'LL HAVE MY WAR." Said Kokabiel

"You'll have to get through me first." Issei said as he stepped forward

"Oh? And who are you human? And how are you intend to stop me?" Asked Kokabiel with a cruel smirk

"By fighting you with everything I have. Your plan will fail and I'll end you." Said Issei. Kokabiel just inspect him. This human didn't have any arrogance at all, just pure confident that he can beat him. He then said

"Show me then… behold… I had use the ley lines of the school for reforging Excalibur… the energy will soon destroy the city… What will you do now… Son of Man?" Asked Kokabiel as he summons out many Cerberus and many beasts.

"You can play with my pet." Said Kokabiel but before they could do anything, Issei had use "Radiance Sweep" as many light beams shot through the beast killing them all. The ORC along with Student Councils look shock at that. Kokabiel looks at him and said "Hmm, despite you're a human but you can use light element the ways I never seen before. But let see if you can take this." Kokabiel summons out a big light spear throwing at him but Issei just stood there ignoring the call from other. And thus, a shocking thing happened, Issei grab the spear as he absorbs it. He looks at Kokabiel as he said

"Hmm not bad. At least it better than the one I killed before." Issei words confirms Rias suspicion as she now known Issei was the one who killed the Fallen at the abandon church. It was then the sword shone as Valper voice out

"Yes… FINALLY! EXCALIBUR has been resurrected." Freed rush in and took the blade as he shouts out

"I HAVE THE POWER…" Issei looks at the sword as he said

"Valper… Answer me this. I know that Freed could not be compatible with the Excalibur as I can hear the cries of the sword. What have you done?" Asked Issei

"What I did? What I did is a revolution for the Heaven Faction. And they dare to declare me as a heretic… ME, A HERETIC." Said Valper enrage

"Then why are you sacrificing those life?" Asked Issei

"Oh those kids you say? You see holy sword require an individual to match in order to works, like putting a piece of puzzle in. So what if I extract the element and put it into other?" Asked Valper

"You sacrificing them for that?!" Asked Issei

"Why are you so surprised? Advancement require sacrifices… besides, they are already disposable at day one." Said Valper not caring

"We… we came willingly… we want to be protect people… AND YOU USE US?!" Said Kiba as tear flowed out

"Hump! If you care for them so much then here." Valper tossing a small crystal as he said "That contain some of their energy, I don't need them anymore since I can mass produce them now."

As Kiba held the rock into his chest and cried, light appear around him as a voice said "Don't cry."

Many figures start to appear as the light constructs.

"Everyone how?" Asked Kiba

"We never want to be avenged" "We want you to live"

Kiba stretch out his hand as he touches them as he said in tear "But… your sacrifice was all in vain."

"You still live brother, even if your nature had changed the fact that you're still remember us… that's proof that you still live and we're also live within your memories… So leave your rage, anger behind and move on. Because we can't rest knowing you still suffered." They said

The ORC starts to smile happy for Kiba. The children start to sing a melody as they said "This is our last gift to you… a way to break the chain on your heart… use it well."

As they disappear, Kiba stand up and said "Freed and Valper, I am Yuuto Kiba, the knight of the Gremory, I shall dispose of you for my fallen comrade and of my king, I won't waver nor shall I blind by my sorrow and rage. I'll brought justice upon you." Kiba then said a simple phrase "Balance Breaker"

Energy explode from Kiba. Issei asked " _Draig, what is this 'Balance Breaker'?_ "

" _ **Balance Breaker is a bug on the Sacred Gears, when a person heart and views come into conflict with the world and it'll go to an evolution. What and learn as you can do it too partner.**_ " Explained Draig

A sword that half white and half black as Kiba said "Sword of Betrayal, Holy Demonic Sword." Kiba leaps to Freed and slash him. Freed tried to block but Kiba sword breakthrough Freed's as Freed was hit.

"No, this… this is cheating." As Freed turns to ash.

"This… this can't be possible. Unless… Yes… I see… it all makes sense… not only the Maou but also-" Valper unable to finish his word as Kokabiel spear of light pierce through him.

"I'm impress Valper. You were able to find the truth from so little information." Said Kokabiel

"What do you mean?" Asked Rias

"Well… Since I'm about to declare war anyway, at the end of the Forever War, not only the Maou died… but also God as well." Kokabiel drop the news

"I-Impossible…" Said Xenovia as she drops down on her knee

"Have you not wonder why young Asia Argento kicked out? Why exorcist power dwindled and why miracles are rarer? It because God's dead and no one can man his system like he was. The church keeps it under wrap because if people knew their faith would loss and the church would lose power." Explain Kokabiel laughing

Everyone was in shock especially the one who devout to God. Irina was waking up and heard it as all was shatter. Then Issei voice out "That's it?"

Everyone turn to him as he continues "So what if God's dead? Since the beginning when Adam partook of the apple, we have been living our own lives without God, he only watched, and made things happen if needed. The God took the role of monitor and want us to independent of him so his loss isn't much of a big deal."

"Who are you to speak like that human?" Asked Kokabiel

"Someone is about to end you. How about surrender and save the times huh? You are outnumbered after all." Said Issei

"HAHAHAHAHA. Who said I'm alone?" Said Kokabiel as many Fallen Angel appears. Kokabiel then said "Behold… my army of 300 Fallen Angels. I'm about to declare war after all. I have to make it believable."

The ORC, church duo and the Student Councils prepare themselves but Issei just walks up and said "And I said again, you are outnumbered Kokabiel. Allow me to show you why." Issei arms start to cover with digital element. As then he raises his hand up and shout "Heaven Hellfire Swarm" as then 15 angels and demons appear in the sky and dive down just near Issei. The onlooker could only look shock at that but Kokabiel said

"S-so what? My army is still outnumbered."

"Haiz… When will you ever learn that you'll always be wrong?" Said Issei as he snaps his finger as many voice "BOOST" was rang out as every angels and Demons have booster gear on them shocking Kokabiel as well as other. Issei just smiles as he said "Go."

Thus Issei army equip with Booster Gear charging at Kokabiel army and slaughter them all. Issei just walks to where the broken Excalibur is and lift it up. After the slaughter, he looks at Kokabiel and said "So you ready to give up now?"

"I STILL CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU HUMAN." Said Kokabiel as he charges at Issei only for Issei to disappear and reappear to the other side as he said

"Hey Irina, Xenovia. I have a little surprise for you so don't blink okay?" Said Issei as the duo nodded. Issei magic circle as he put the broken sword in and emerge out was something that made Kokabiel step back in shock

"N-No it can't be… Even Michael can't recover it perfectly." In front of Kokabiel and other is the perfect, original form of Excalibur on Issei hand.

"B-But t-that's… impossible." Said Xenovia as she looks at Destruction on her side. Issei took a look at the sword and said

"Hmm just so-so I guess. But it'll do." Issei throw Excalibur up shocking the onlooker then at the sky where Excalibur is, a same magic circle appear and the sword go through it and out of the circle showing 8 more Excalibur shocking them. Those 7 swords go to Kokabiel as they stab him and pin him down. Issei signal the last one return to his hand as he slowly walks to Kokabiel. Kokabiel was trying to get away but the swords preventing him to do so. Then a while blur shot down stood in front of Kokabiel and Issei. Issei said annoy "Move aside."

"I can't do that. I have order to bring him back to face judgement." Said the newcomer

" _ **Albion it's been a while.**_ " Said Draig

" _ **Long time no see Draig. You have quite an interesting vessel.**_ " Said Albion

" _ **Hoho you have no idea. I can assure you that he'll climb up to the rank where the top 2 is.**_ " Said Draig

" _ **Surely you jest.**_ " Said Albion

"I don't care about Grigori. So move aside." Said Issei

"Then will we fight? If so then the city will drag to it." Said the newcomer. Issei then flipped his two fingers up confusing him and behind him Kokabiel body was reach to the sky by a light tower needle as many light needle poking out him. He looks at Issei and said "You do know I'll stuck with paperwork for this right?"

"I don't care… I gave him a chance before so I won't let him out of this place alive." Said Issei. The newcomer then flies up to retrieve the body as he flying away. He turns around and was greet by Irina as she said quickly "ISSEI-KUN ARE YOU PART ANGEL? HOW DID YOU SUMMON THOSE BEING AND HOW DID YOU RESTORE EXCALIBUR?"

"Haiz Irina I'm not part angel, I'm human. I can summon angels and demons because of my skills and the Excalibur is here." Said Issei as he gives her back the broken piece

"Eh? I though you restore it?" Asked Irina looking at it.

"I reverse it back because I don't feel like giving the church the fully restore one. Now then I need to deal with the ley lines." Said Issei as he sits down on the place that the Excalibur is remake. He starts to cultivate and after a while, the ley lines energy starts to dim down as Issei breakthrough to Manifestation Stage and advance to Advance Manifestation Stage. He sits up and go to them as he said "'Yawn…' Alright then Asia we are going home I getting sleepy."

All of them except Asia is follow Issei back as they look at Issei as he goes home. Then after that, the reinforcement of the Maou appear as they don't know how to explain

 **Please PM or review. Issei skills**

 **Superpower: Infamous**

 **Magic: Mystic Art**

 **Martial Art: Wu Dong Qian Kun**

 **Advance Manifestation Stage**

 **High Soul Symbol Master**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The aftermath of the battle

Right now, Issei is in the museum park with the girls who were looking around excited. Well… Karin that is. Issei then said "Karin… please stay close okay?"

"Okay~! Issei-kun…" Said Karin

The reason why… after he returned with Asia from his fight, Luluna had finished the potion for him to advance… so she wants to go on a date with him. And well… the girls heard about that and asked to come with as well. Luluna won't mind at all since she's not understand fully about dates… yet.

Karin keeps on asking to ride the roller coaster again despite the fact that the other still recover from the trip.

They then go to the mirror house as they had fun time to find the exit. After that Karin march right to the snack bar and buy… almost everything. His wallet was showed no mercy today~!

After that, they then reach at the table and eating. Luce then said "Got to say… this is quite fun Issei."

"Glad you like it Luce. What about you girls?" Asked Issei

"Ano… It's fun… Especially the Ferris Wheel." Said Julia happily

"The view was beautiful up there." Said Yorihime put her hand on her mouth

"The amusement park is large… but it's fun… with the mirror house." Said Luluna

"This is the first time I had so much fun… Issei-san." Said Asia

Issei looks at Karin… and well… she's still burying her face on the snack. Issei could only chuckle at that as he then looks at the map of the amusement park. Issei looks at one of the articles and said "Hey girls… Today actually has a circus. How about after this… we go and see."

"Wai ~circus!" Said Karin happily

"Waaaaa… A circus." Said Asia

"I suppose it won't hurt." Said Luce

"I would love to see it." Said Julia clapping her hand happily

"It's mysterious…" Said Luluna

Yorihime just smiled as she nodded her head.

After that, they then go to the circus and let just say… Karin nearly come down to the stage herself at that. But later she was asking to be a volunteer in an event with the animals. The crews look quite surprise when the animals go near not even hesitation. The animals surround her as they snuggle close on to her including the lion as well.

The scene was quite beautiful as many onlookers took picture with their phone and the owner said "Got to say miss… this is the first time I've ever seen them quite close to human!"

"Hehe… thank you!" Said Karin

After that, the owner kept on asking her if she likes to be in the crew but she refused as she wants to stay with Issei. The owner could only give her a keychain souvenir as he told her to come to their next show next time too.

By the time they came back, it's all ready dark as the girls walk back. Issei then heard some kind of noise at the nearby forest. Issei then extended his senses at that and said "Huh… this is… the Occult Research Club aura? What are they doing here at this kind of time?"

"I could sense some magic involves as well." Said Luce

"Well… can't hurt to take a look." Said Issei as he and the girls go inside.

And they met upon a sight. The ORC besides Kiba are being restrained and having their breast… err 'sucked'. As much as Issei wants to enjoy the sight, he asked "Um… what are you guy doing?"

"Ah… Issei-kun." Said Rias

"Issei-kun… perfect timing… you see…" Explained Kiba about the situation

"Huh… sucking breast to make fruit out of breast. Who the heck makes this Chimera?" Asked Issei

"It was the stray devil we caught the nights ago. It seems the Chimera stills continues on growing after he was arrested." Said Kiba

The Chimera then suddenly send it tentacles to the girls. Issei saw that as the tentacles suddenly catch on fire. The Chimera pulls back screaming in pain. Issei then said "You want to target them…?"

Issei hands then starts to produce smokes and Issei said "Quite a mistake there!"

Issei charges in and slam his hand on the Chimera. The Chimera scream out as it then releases the ORC girls. He then charges up the smoke on his hand and fire straight at the Chimera killing it.

Issei turns his back at the burning Chimera as he said "There… problem solved."

"Thank you Issei-kun." Said Rias

"It was nothing much… but shouldn't you fix…" Said Issei pointing at their attire

Rias and the girls started to realized it as Koneko then throw a tree embarrass. Issei dodge at that and said "What… I can't help it you know…"

"Issei… if you want to look then just ask…" Said Karin

"Haiz… Issei-san… I would more than welcome to show you if you like… there's no need to sneak a peek like this." Said Yorihime

"Issei-san… you can't!" Said Julia and Asia

"Haiz… girls… listen… it just popped into my eye. How am I suppose to dodge that?" Asked Issei

"Then shouldn't you be able to fix their clothes in instant?" Asked Luce

"I'm still a healthy boy after all…" Said Issei waving his hand at the ORC then their clothes fixed instantly

"Eh? How did you do that?" Asked Rias looks down

"That's… secret… Now if you excuse me… I have to get home with the girls." Said Issei

"Wait Issei-kun…" Said Rias

Issei looks back confuse. Rias then said "Because of Kokabiel incident, the leaders of the three factions will gather up for a meeting. And since you're the one who killed Kokabiel and you're the Sekiryuutei, they want to invite you to the summit as well."

"This is quite unexpected there…" Said Issei

"So… will you come?" Asked Rias

"We'll see…" Said Issei as he and the girls go back.

At lunch at school, Issei and the girls go to the ORC building. Issei opens the door and said "Rias… You want to see me?"

"Yes… the truth is… there's a client who wish to meet you, please meet him on this address." Said Rias handing the paper

Issei sighed as he agreed to it. After school, he then drops the girls at the house as he goes to the client house. He was about to opens the door then…

" _There's something here…_ " Though Issei as he senses inside the house

Issei then opens the door fast then he attacks first. He charges up lightning as he uses 'Overload Burst' as his attack was blocked by 6 sets of black wings.

"A fallen huh? Very well then… Let see you tried this." Said Issei as he charges up lightning to prepare for 'Lightning Rocket'.

The Fallen felt Issei power start to skyrocket and said "Wait wait wait… Sorry for misdirection… but I'm not here to fight you."

Issei then stare at him then the Fallen said "I just want to know the killer of Kokabiel, I was restraining my power a lot, you got some scary sensory abilities."

"Who are you… and what do you want?" Asked Issei stills on guard

"Ah… quick to the point I see… very well… to be honest I owe you and Asia Argento as well an apology, but first… introductions are in order, I'm Azazel, one of the lord of the Grigori." Said Azazel

"Huh?" Said Issei

Azazel sat down and pulled a bottle of Scotch and poured himself a glass. He then said "You can take anything on the mini fridge… I have some kid friendly drinks since I figured we would chat for a while… this was not the way I had planned it but… this will do."

Issei then took a look to be safe then he took a Cola can.

"Listen… what Raynare did, that was a gross misinterpretation of my order. I asked her to watch over you to make sure that you had a Sacred Gear or not and prevent you from abusing it, that mean to take you in and teach you. Same goes with Asia as well. She was supposed to be taken care for and give the best education. Her gear had many combat applications but it's harmless. She was to be send later to a medical school, at least that was the idea… But it seems she decided to go against my order and tried to kill you and take away Asia Sacred Gear by force. I apologies for that and I want to ask you what happened that day." Said Azazel

"Simple… They tried to kill me and Asia… I simply went there to 'make' sure they won't be able to try that again." Said Issei

"If only thing were that simple… You… just went there, and 'cleaned' all of Raynare crews which is over a hundred by yourself!? Not to mention your previous episode with the Phenex as well." Said Azazel

"Your point?" Asked Issei

"Are you… truly human?" Asked Azazel

Issei just chuckles at that question. He never though he will be heard it again. Issei then said "According to the knowledge, Sacred Gears can only appear on humans or those who have human ancestry, like half-devil or such… both of my parent are humans… what does that point out?"

Azazel dropped an ice cube on his glass and said "Yes… I investigated your family, I ran another deep search 500 year back… all of them are normal, you're the only anomaly."

"The black sheep?" Asked Issei

"Ha… hilarious, we took a sample Raynare had… and indeed you're human, but what you can do… is not what a human can do, not to mention the lightning show at the underworld… the Greek Pantheon starts to assume that you're Zeus descendant already." Said Azazel

"Haha…" " _Great… just what I need._ " Though Issei laughing

"And you're also the Sekiryuutei as well… You see, I'm quite a Sacred Gear Otaku. I would love to take a look at your Booster Gear if you allow me to." Said Azazel

"That's not my call… you have to ask my partner here." Said Issei bringing his right hand up

" **I don't mind… as long as he hadn't research on the White One yet…** " Said Draig

Seeing the look on Azazel face after that, he was convinced.

"Well… that

mean that you can't huh?" Asked Issei

"I guess so huh… so how about playing some games? You can talk to me about your 'fiancés' too while at it. I'm quite curious that how you were able to score multiple beautiful girls like that." Said Azazel

"Not all of the detail at least…" Said Issei grabbing the controller.

After a long time, Azazel telling him not to tell Rias before he gets home. His reason…

"Think about her reaction… it would be priceless." Said Azazel

Issei sweat drop at that. This guy is the leader of the Fallens?

After he returns home, the girls then asked him about who he was seeing. He just answers that someone quite higher up and there's no need to worry.

At the school, at lunch time, he and the girls spending time with the ORC.

When they arrived there, for some reason, Akeno starts to quite flirty at Issei much to the dismay of the girls and Rias.

After that, Rias then serve them some tea and said "Issei-kun. I was wondering if you'd be able to stay for a while? I'm going to unseal my bishop."

"Why? Is that bishop… dangerous?" Asked Issei

"Actually… more like the opposite. I want Luce-san help at this too." Said Rias looking at Luce

"Eh? My help?" Asked Luce

"You'll see after school." Said Rias smiling

Issei and the girls dealing with the class as always then go to the ORC.

At the way there, they bump to Saji.

"Geh… Hyoudou." Said Saji

"Oh yo… Saji. What are you doing here?" Asked Issei

"I heard they are releasing the hikimori bishop of Rias's, so I though I could come…" Said Saji weary

"Oh okay…" Said Issei

"Why is he so nervous when talking to Issei?" Asked Karin

"It's oblivious Karin… With how Issei can recreate Excalibur, the most dangerous weapon of the devil… of course Saji afraid of him." Said Luce

"Oh…" Said Karin

"I could sense Rias and the ORC uneasiness as well when we talk. Even if they talk normally, I can see that they are quite nervous." Said Luce

They arrived at the ORC room and left to the abandoned section of the school.

Luce then realized that the vampire present she felt before was here all along.

Rias then undid a powerful seal and open the doors.

"HHHHHHHHHHHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A very large scream escape out.

"I see you're still lively there Gasper-kun…" Said Rias

"I don't want to leave the room… I'm scared~!" Said Gasper

"C'mon Gasper-kun… you can now come outside." Said Rias

"I don't like to go outside…" Said Gasper

Rias then turns on the light and revealed…

"Wow… what a pretty girl." Said Saji

"Fufufu… you're mistaken Saji-kun, you see Gasper here is actually a boy." Said Akeno as she demurely laughed

"What's next? He like girl clothes because they're cute or something?" Said Issei

"… You can read mind?" Asked Gasper in awe

Luce could feel her ancestor crying when she heard that.

When Rias approach him, Issei then felt time had stopped as he saw Gasper sneaking out to another corner. Issei grabs him and said "This isn't the way Gasper."

"Eh? Y-You can move while I froze time?" Asked Gasper

"I guess…" Said Issei then time moving again.

Rias looked around to search for him then she sees Gasper is in Issei hand.

"Issei-kun… you can move while Gasper freeze time?" Asked Rias

"Let just say… I have something similar to Gasper on some extent." Said Issei smirking

While the ORC didn't understand that, the girls from Issei side understood as they saw it sometimes.

"Well anyway… seems like this guy here…" Said Issei brings up Gasper and said "Don't need strength at all… I think it will make him hate himself even more."

"Eh? Why is that?" Asked Rias

"It's oblivious Rias. He's hated his power more than himself. He's probably had some trauma in his childhood related to his power or maybe… his half-blood as well." Said Luce

"Eh? How did you know he's a half-blood?" Asked Rias

"You forgot who I am princess? I'm a vampire princess… Of course I know." Said Luce

"HYEEEEE! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…!" Said Gasper scared out of his wit

"Luce-san. I think your status make him scare more…" Said Julia

"He needs to know sooner or later. And besides, we have a Princess of a Goddess here as well. He needs to adapt." Said Luce looks at Yorihime

"HYEEEEEEE!" Said Gasper cowers in fear

"You make him even more frighten Luce!" Said Karen

"He's like a squire." Said Luluna observed Gasper

"Girls…" Said Issei sweat drop

Rias sees that as she starts to wonder was this a good idea. She then coughs and said "Um… Issei-kun… to tell you the truth… the reason why I asked Luce-san here is to see if she can do anything about this."

"Ah I see… so you though maybe Gasper here can talk easier if there's someone a same kind as him." Said Issei

"But she failed to think that was a royal member of his race meet up with him is a good idea or not…" Said Luce

"Yes…" Said Rias with her head down.

"Don't worry… I'll think of something…" Said Issei scratching his head

"Can you? Truly?" Asked Rias with hope

"I don't know… but can't hurt to try." Said Issei

The next day… he then encounters a familiar face.

"Oh Xenovia… what are you doing here? And is that… devil wings?" Asked Issei

"Yes… I just joined Rias peerage a minutes ago." Said Xenovia

"Care to tell the reason why?" Asked Luce

"Well… Because of the Church… After I came back with Irina… I realized that the Church had done many shady things behind the scene for the 'good' of them. Were the one the Church sent me to kill are as evil as they say? Or are they just in the Church way? Hence that's why… here I am." Said Xenovia

"I see…" Said Yorihime as she also felt the Church had done many things wrong after hearing the story.

"I also want to apology to Asia and also to you all as well… your Highnesses." Said Xenovia bow down

"Um… There's no need for that Xenovia-san. You just don't know at all…" Said Asia and Julia quickly

"Yeah… the Church are all meanie after all." Said Karin

"Thank you all…" Said Xenovia

After that day, a couple of days later, Sirzech came here much to Rias embarrassment. Apparently, he will be having the meeting of the three factions here… in this school and while at it… visit Rias at for the family visit day of the school.

After school, Sirzech stayed at his home for the time being as he chatting happily with his parents. Speaking of which, will the girls parent come to see them on that day or not.

Well he got the answer on that day. Apparently, back to their home, their parents are quite busy at their special day so… only Julia mother Adrianne-san can make it. Oh boy… I could see the whole class attention are on her at the class period. After that, they then glare at me… can I even have a normal day in peace?

After the class, he and the girls dropped off at the ORC. Rias and the ORC quite shocked seeing the Queen of the Succubus up close and after that Adrianne-san meets up with Sirzech as they talked

After that he then meet up with Sona-Kaichou… Onee-sama.

Quite a shock too… to think the person who bear the title of Leviathan is actually a girl who love Mahou Shoujo. Sona-kaichou was quite trouble at that as she run away crying… quite a funny sight if not in front of the whole students.

After that, Rias then said there's someone want to meet him at the shrine. Issei goes there and meet up

"Eh? Akeno-san?" Asked Issei

"Yes... I'm sorry for calling you here so suddenly Issei-kun. The truth is someone want to meet you." Said Akeno

"Eh who?" Asked Issei then he suddenly felt something

"So this is the Sekiryuutei?" Asked a voice

Issei turns around as he found a man with same set of wings like Azazel but they are pure white unlike Azazel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Michael... the leader of the Angels." Said Michael

... "What do you know? Another big shot..." Said Issei laughing dryly

"Ahaha... I take it you had met with Azazel as well." Said Michael chuckling

"Yeah... so why is the big shot of the Heaven is meeting up with me?" Asked Issei

"Ah... the truth is... I wish to give you this." Said Michael as he brings out...

"Hou... Is this... Ascalon?" Asked Issei

"I'm surprise you're quite knowledge. Yes... This is the dragon slayer Ascalon, wielded by St. George himself." Said Michael

"So why are you giving it to me?" Asked Issei

"You see... because of the recent event... there are many factions will be on the move. And if they find out God is dead, they will try to invade and lead us to extinction. We believe that you can help us with the upcoming alliance meeting." Said Michael

"So you want me to take this sword for protecting you?" Asked Issei

"Ah no... we wish to make peace with the Sekiryuutei. As you know... the three factions had combined their power to seal off the two heavenly dragons in the past. Those two throw our battlefield into chaos that time. So that's why... we want to make harmony with the Sekiryuutei." Said Michael

"Hah... I see... You don't have to worry... as long as no innocent and the one close to me were harm, I won't do anything like that." Said Issei chuckling as he gives the sword back

"I see... but please... keep it... this is our apprecitiation for helping us with Kokabiel." Said Michael

"...Haiz... Very well then." Said Issei as he then stores it inside his pocket dimension

"Well then... I must be off... I'll see you and your fiancés at the summits." Said Michael as he disappears

After that, he then sit down drinking tea with Akeno. He then said "Nee Akeno-san. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Issei-kun?" Asked Akeno

"The truth... I have seen you many times and I sensed that you have power similar to the Fallen. Why is that?" Asked Issei

"I see... It makes sense that you can sense it." Said Akeno. She then revealing her devil wing... and Fallen wing. She then continues "My mother, the shrine maiden on one day, she saved the Fallen Angel Baraquiel, who had been wounded in battle. And after that, their bond lead to my birth."

Akeno then looks at Issei with painful face and said "Fufufu... You see right? The reason why I became a Devil because I want to get rid of this wing. But instead, I was reincarnate with both of these wings."

Issei saw that she was hurt with that blood on her vein. Issei could easily wipe her Fallen blood out of her but she needs to accept this is who she is.

"Well... you hate Fallen because they hunted you and Asia. And not long after that they tried to destroy the city. I imagine that you hate me right?" Asked Akeno chuckling dryly

"Don't ever say that." Said Issei making Akeno looks at him

"I hate them but not all of the Fallen. There are many good and bad in each different race. No race is a perfect being. And you Akeno-san... This is who you truly are, you are you while them are them. You are the only one who can decide who you are, not what you are. Even if you're the Fallen, you are still Akeno-san. The kind senpai of the ORC. So have some confident to yourself because that look doesn't suit you at all." Said Issei smiling

Akeno crying after she heard that. Issei then chuckling at that. Then he heard Akeno said "You really should know what word you should choose Issei-kun. But I can see why the Princesses and Buchou fall for you."

"Eh?" Asked Issei then he was tackle down by Akeno

"Nee Issei-kun... Do you like Rias?" Asked Akeno

"Eh? Well... I guess yeah?" Said Issei

"What about the Princesses?" Asked Akeno

"Of course I love them." Said Issei

"And not to mention Asia-chan too." Said Akeno sighed out

"Eh? What do you mean by those question Akeno-san?" Asked Issei

"Nee Issei-kun..." Said Akeno

"Um... yes?" Asked Issei

"I'm fine with being a mistress." Said Akeno sliding close to Issei

"Eh?!" Said Issei shocked

SLIDE CRACK. A sound was heard of the slide door hit hard. At the door were his fiancés, Rias and Asia was crying.

"Issei" Said Luce

"That's not fair Issei." Said Karen

"Wawawwawa..." Said Julia

"Issei-san~!" Said Yorihime with a terrifying smile.

"Issei having an affair." Said Luluna. Luluna where did you even learn that?

"I was right to aware of you after all... Akeno." Said Rias glaring at Akeno

After an interrogation from the girls, they then leave the shrine. At the way, Rias said "Nee Issei-kun... Akeno is Akeno right?"

"Yes..." Said Issei

"And what about me?" Asked Rias

"Well... you're Rias after all. A Japanese Otaku Rias to be exact." Said Issei chuckling as he remembers Rias hobby by accident

Rias blushed red at that and said "Right... I'm Rias." as she walks happily much to Issei confuse

The girls then looks at Issei harshly at that making Issei shrink back in fright.

After that it's lesson time for Gasper. It's not easy at all so he had to temporally lock his Sacred Gear with his mystic art to make sure he won't run away. The first thing to do is… leading him outside to hang out with him and the girls. Luce teaches him about the basic about vampire; Julia and Asia hang out with him at meal time since those two are much easier to acquainting with; Karen is physical training, poor Gasper had to keep up with her with strength so he had to relieve him by telling Karen to slow down at normal human level so he can keeps up; Yorihime teaches him about the cultural and some subject he weak at; After that, playing chasing the cat with Luluna.

It seems his decision was corrected. Having someone of the same race not berate you and teaching you is much better and also had the girls teaching him many other things outside of the school making him adapt easier.

It was then, a present he felt and he said "What are you doing here… Azazel?"

Azazel appeared out. The girls look surprise at seeing the leader of the Fallen. Azazel said "Ah… Sekiryuutei… it's a while after that night."

"So this is the leader of the Fallen?" Said Luce

"Ah… you girls must be his fiancés right? It's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Azazel

"The pleasure is our Azazel-san." Said Luce

"Just Azazel is fine… The reason I'm here because I want to see the 'Forbidden Balor View' up close." Said Azazel looking at Gasper

Gasper scared and retreat to a cardboard which where is that came from… Issei had no idea.

"Stop scaring him like that… do you know how hard is it to take him outside of that box?" Asked Issei

"Ah my bad… but here my suggestion, let him drink your blood Sekiryuutei. If he drinks your blood, they will gain power." Said Azazel

"Well… thanks for the advice… I guess." Said Issei

The fallen angel leaves the area then he heard Yorihime said "Wait… aren't you going to apology for sneaking around like that?"

"Ah about that… It's my hobby so I won't." Said Azazel

"Huh…" Said Issei as Azazel disappear.

"I swear… that man…" Said Yorihime upset

"That's who he is after all… Just ignore him." Said Issei

"Well then… let's get back to training. Karen can you get him out of that box?" Asked Luce

After that, Issei then let him drink a drop of his blood and continues his training.

At the next day, Issei and the girls then arrived at the meeting room. And the meeting start.

 **Done. And by the way, I was on the block of the 'Harem Collector'. I want to ask that which girl will be next: Elise from 'Elise the Devil'. Link: hhdgames /elise-the-devil/**

 **Or Vampire like Eva from 'Negima'? Or Yue from 'Arifureta'?**

 **Oh and don't worry if this chapter is a little dull. The next will be the climax. Please PM or Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Khaos Bridge

At the Summits, all of the big shots of the three factions arrived. At devil side, there are Sirzechs, Serafall, the ORC and Sona.

At Fallen side, Vali and Azazel.

At Angel side, Michael, Gabriel, one priest and Irina.

Sirzechs then said "My sisters and her peerage, Serafall younger sister, Issei Hyoudou and his fiancés the Princesses are here for the recent event."

"Sorry for Kokabiel trouble." Said Azazel

"At least look guilty a little." Said Luce twitching

"Hahaha…" Laugh Azazel

"Please introduce yourself." Said Sirzechs

The girls shrugged and Luce was the first "Greeting to all of the great power. My name is Luce Yami Astarite. The princess of the Vampire."

"I-I am Julia Lyn Lord. The princess of the Succubus"

"Yahoo. My name is Karin Amagi. The princess of the Tenko race."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Yorihime Mitsunotama. The princess of the Goddess."

"I'm Luluna. The princess of the Witch."

The face of the entire big shot all had a shocked look. Especially at Yorihime as they never though she was a Goddess.

"U-Um… It's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Michael

"You sure know how to aim for the big one huh… Sekiryuutei?" Asked Azazel looks at Issei

Issei just smirks at that. Luce then said "If you're wondering who we are… let just say it's a secret."

"Eh? Why is that?" Asked Serafall

"I can only trust this information to someone… somewhat trustworthy." Said Luce looks at Sirzechs

Sirzechs could only laugh as he scratches the back of his head.

"Now then… how about we let this meeting start?" Asked Luce

"Ah yes… then please be seated." Said Sirzechs

They then sit down as the head of each factions start to discuss about the latest event.

After that, Sirzechs said "Rias… could you tell us about the event of that day?"

Rias nodded then she and Sona stand up as they retell the event of that day. But the latter half shocked everyone the most

"And then Issei Hyoudou summons out 15 Angel and 15 Devil and equip each of them with Booster Gear. Kokabiel army doesn't stand a chance as they were annihilated. After that, Issei Hyoudou then uses the reformed original Excalibur from the broken Excalibur and multiple it to 8 of them. He sends 7 of them to pin down Kokabiel while he holding one. After that, the White Dragon then appear to stop him but Issei killed Kokabiel with a tower of light needle. After that, Issei Hyoudou then sit down at the ley line spot as he then somehow repairs the ley line and prevent it from explode. That is all." Said Rias as she sits down

After the review, every eye turns to Issei then Issei said "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You can reform the ORIGINAL Excalibur?!" Said Michael looks at Issei

"Summoned 15 Devils and Angels… Not to mention equipped them with Booster Gear. How did you do that?" Asked Azazel

Issei just smirks as he kept silent. The Priest saw that and said "Answer! You…"

Issei snapped his finger then the Priest voice can't be out anymore. Issei then said "What? He's annoying."

"But… I can't help but curious. Just how did you able to reform Excalibur to it original form?" Asked Michael

"Love to… but secret. After the stunts the Church pulled, I don't feel like believing you." Said Issei looks at Michael

Gabriel then said "Issei-san… I assure you that-" "Asia Twilight Healing, Kiba Holy Sword experiment… need I say more?" Said Issei cut off Gabriel

"He got you there…" Said Azazel laughing

"You're not out of the zone yet… Your people tried to kill me and Asia while another tried to destroy Kuoh." Said Issei

"I said I was sorry…" Said Azazel pouting

"And the devil side… well besides Riser tried to kidnap my fiancés and kill me in the process…" Said Issei trail off

"Hahaha… I assure you Issei-kun… Riser had been punished… harshly." Said Sirzechs

"The point is… unless you can prove to me that you won't bring harm to the people close to me… I refuse to share the info of my power." Said Issei looks around

"I see… such a shame too… I would love to know…" Said Azazel

"Forgive me to say this… but aren't you here to make alliance? If this meeting is about Issei power… then this is a waste of time." Said Luce

"Actually before that, I would like to ask Michael-san something." Said Yorihime stands up

"Yes… what is it Yorihime-dono?" Asked Michael

"I want to ask the reason why Asia was being kick out of the Church? I lived with her a few weeks and I could tell that her fate to God is real. Why did you exile a devoted person like her?" Asked Yorihime

"For that… I can only offer my deepest regret…" Said Michael as he then explained because of God death, the system had not been effective… so they had to distant themselves from who might have negative effect on the system… like Asia Twilight Healing can even heal Devil… also Booster Gear and Divine Gear

"Very well… my next question is… why is Asia was left alone like that? If not for Issei-san saves her, she might dead or suffer worse fate." Said Yorihime with a stern look

"That's also my fault too… I had though that the Church won't do something like this and giving her shelter… but to think that she was almost killed." Said Michael bowing his head

"Yeah… thanks to me 'cleaned' the Church." Said Issei darkly at that

"That also a mysterious as well… how did you able to use light element anyway? Vali said that your light element is pure energy. It doesn't have impureness from Fallen or pureness from Angel." Said Azazel

Issei then raises his hand up charges up light element and said "Because this is my own power… it doesn't belong to the Angel or Fallen at all."

Michael and Gabriel sensed it and it's true that it doesn't have any of those. Issei then said "Hey Michael… can you grand me a selfish request?"

"Yes what is it?" Asked Michael

"Can you allow Asia and Xenovia pray and their pray to be heard?" Asked Issei

"Issei-san…" Said Asia as Xenovia was surprise too.

"I don't see a problem with that… It was my fault that they were exiled to begin with." Said Michael

"Michael-sama… please. Even though I was being exiled, but I managed to be friend with Issei-san, Luce-san, Julia-san, Karen-san, Yorihime-san and Luluna-chan. And I'm also truly happy to meet you as well." Said Asia

"I see… I thank you for your forgiving heart… Xenovia, since you're serving the Gremory family, I will be at ease that Durandal won't be misuse so… I leave it to you." Said Michael

"Okay then… how about we listen to the two invisible Dragon-sama. Firstly Vali, what do you want with the world?" Asked Azazel

"If I can fight strong opponents, then I have no problem." Said Vali smirking

"What about you Sekiryuutei?" Asked Azazel looks at Issei

"As long as no innocent nor the person close to me were harm, I have no objection." Said Issei

Then the world suddenly come to stop. Issei then sensed multiple signature on the move while some of them at… Gasper.

"Why is Gasper Sacred Gear acting up?" Asked Issei

"Most likely… a force 'Balance Breaker'. The terrorist forcing him into 'Balance Breaker' state so his power berserk." Said Azazel

"And how exactly did they do that?" Asked Issei

"Well… They could use violent or force magic in him…" Said Azazel

"I see…" Said Issei then he snapped his finger.

The onlookers confuse at that then suddenly the ORC building explode and emerge out was

"Wait… that's the Angel and Demon Issei summoned." Said Rias

"I had them hide in the ORC building in case something happened with Gasper. His power would easily become an advantage to the terrorist that want to attack this Summit after all." Said Issei

"Wait then how did they able to move… oh." Said Azazel then he realized that those Angel and Devil had Booster Gear on them as they transported inside the Summit with Gasper

Poor Gasper cried while hugging Rias when he though that the Angels were there to kill him.

"I guess Gasper is okay now… how about those terrorists outside?" Asked Luce looks at outside

"No need to worry… Vali do your thing." Said Azazel.

Vali just smirks then "Vanishing Dragon: Balance Breaker" and sail off.

"Well then… you seem to prepare Azazel-san. You must know about these terrorists right?" Asked Luce

"You're sharp princess… That's right… These guys are… Khaos Bridge." Said Azazel

… "Well… ignoring the fact that they misspell 'Chaos'… What are they?" Asked Issei

"I only learned the Organization name and background. It seems they are gathering members from each faction. Not to mention they also had gathered a lot of Longinus users and Balance Breaker" Said Azazel

"What are they after?" Asked Sirzechs

"Ruins and Chaos. They have no interest in peace on Earth… And their leader is… The Ouborous Dragon… Ophis." Said Azazel then a magic circle appeared that belong to… Leviathan.

Issei looks surprise as he turns to Serafall. Then emerged out "Greeting current Devil King Sirzechs. I am Katerea Leviathan, kin to the previous Leviathan."

"Huh? Mind filling me in?" Asked Issei looks around

"She's belonged to the old Maou faction. Even though the devil's race is on the rope, but they wish to kept on fighting. I heard they were chased into the shadows of the devil realm." Said Kiba

"And let me guess… you decided to joined Ophis for this terrorist act." Said Azazel

"Katerea-san, why are you doing this?" Asked Leviathan

"A shameless question, Serafall. You're the one who stole the Leviathan title from me! Today is the day I kill you and become the rightful Devil King Leviathan. When Ophis becomes the god of the new world, we will create the system that governs it. Your era will come to an end." Said Leviathan

"So can you tell me why you wish for this?" Asked Issei

"Foolish question from a foolish human. This world is rotten… we should be the one who have the world, not you filthy human." Said Leviathan looks at Issei sneering

"I see…" Said Issei with a low voice. He then continues "So I take it you're my enemy then?"

"Ha what foolish you are saying? Your kind not even qualify to be…"

RIP. Leviathan word were cut off as her arm was send flying. She screamed out as she clutches her bleeding side. Issei stands up with a digital sword appeared behind Leviathan logged on the wall and said "Then you'll will perish."

"Hou? A digital sword? That quite interesting." Said Azazel

"YOU DARE?! YOU DARE TO HARM ME THE DESCENDANT OF LEVIATHAN?!" Shout out Katerea

"The more I looked at you… the more I see a cry baby…" Said Issei

He then continues "Nee Michael… you want to know about the Excalibur right?"

Michael looks confused at that as he nodded. Issei then said "Then allow me to show you…"

Issei creates a magic circle then he puts his hand inside and said "The perfect, original Excalibur" as he draws out the sword

The onlookers besides the ORC, Issei fiancés, Asia and Irina looked shocked at that. Michael then said "It's true… It truly is the original Excalibur Father created."

"T-That's impossible… no one had ever to restore it perfectly." Said Katerea afraid

"That because… they are not me." Said Issei points his sword at Katerea

"E-Even if you have the Excalibur… you still can't defeat my army outside." Said Katerea

"True… but they can." Said Issei as his hands starts to digitized as it was then… a whole army of Booster Gear wielding Angels and Demons materialized themselves from the sky above.

The onlookers could only look as a massive army appeared equipped with Longinus. Issei then order "End them all."

And the battle raged out. Issei army could easily took out Katerea army by themselves as then outside was quiet as Issei army start to dissolved showing that their mission is over.

Issei looks at Katerea and said "So… any last word?"

"W-What are you?! There's no way you are human…" Said Katerea

"I assure you… I am 100% human. This just prove that human can be stronger than you." Said Issei smirking

"Stop spouting nonsense! Fine… if it takes my life to bring you down… then SO BE IT!" Said Katerea as crest start to appear on her.

Issei raises his eyebrow then Sirzechs said "Issei-kun get back… she's going to explode!"

Issei then just said "No thanks… you want to die… do it yourself." As Issei snapped his finger then Katerea disappear and reappeared outside in the sky as she detonated.

Azazel was about to comment then he was suddenly being hit. Azazel groaned out and said "Turning on me huh… Vali?"

"Sorry Azazel… but these guys are way more fun…" Said Vali

"So what… you're submitting to Ophis?" Asked Azazel

"Let just say… cooperation. Ophis asked me if I want to fight Asgard. It seems like a nice way to test my strength, don't you think?" Asked Vali

"I did tell you to get stronger… but not contribute to Earth Destruction." Said Azazel

"Like I care… I want to fight forever." Said Azazel

"Tch… when I heard Katerea joining Khaos Bridge… I had suspicion." Said Azazel

"Could you elaborate… Azazel-san?" Asked Yorihime

"I am a half-breed. My mother is human… while my father is the grandson of the old Devil King. My name is… Vali Lucifer." Said Vali showing his devil wing.

"Okay…" Said Issei a little surprise at that.

"No way…" Said Rias as the other looked shocked at that.

"But enough about me… I want to ask you something Issei Hyoudou." Said Vali looks at Issei

Issei raises his eyebrow then Vali said "I looked into your past. Your family are ordinary human. But not only you engaged to 5 princesses of Supernatural race, your showcase of power makes me wonder… are you truly is human?"

"Why does everyone had such a hard time believe that I am human?" Asked Issei sighed out

"… Issei is too strong to be human." Said Luluna

"Thanks for that Luluna…" Said Issei chuckling

"And I believe that this is not your true power in the begin with. How should I do to make you use them all?... I know… how about I target your fiancés right now?" Asked Vali looks at the girls

"You are not go near so much 1 meter near them!" Said Issei brings up his Booster Gear

"You want a fight?! You got it…" Said Issei then "Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker"

Issei hands then starts to spark up and he uses 'Ionic Vortex' and sending the tornado at Vali.

" **Vali be careful. That tornado was boosted with rival power.** " Said Albion

"Then I have to do this." "Divided" "Divided" "Divided" Vali divided the power but the tornado stills powerful enough to damage him.

"Albion… Why is it not working much?" Asked Vali

" **Hyoudou using the nature power surrounding to use his power. If you want to power down that tornado, you had to halve the entire world.** " Said Albion

"That's not all." Said Issei as his hand starts to produce smoke as Draig boost him up. He fired out 'Obliterating Blast' on Vali. Vali had to fire his magic to cancel it.

Koneko then said "That's the smell I had on Issei-senpai before."

"… So he had other elements beside Lightning?" Asked Rias

Issei then dashes to Vali using 'Wonder Gate Seal' as magic circle appeared. Draig then said " **Partner… Albion can halve power remember?** "

"Just watch Draig." Said Issei smirking

Vali then smirks using Divide but to his surprise the power didn't go down as he was hit point blank shattering his armor.

"What the? Why Divide Gear didn't work?" Asked Vali

"You want to know why Vali? Because this is not magic… it's martial art." Said Issei smirking

"What? Martial Art?" Asked Vali shocked

" **I see… so you fooled him make him think that you using magic but martial art instead… That's clever partner.** " Said Draig

"I see… But that trick won't work twice." Said Vali

"Who said I only have that?" Asked Issei smirking

"Level 7 Martial Art: Subduing Golden Platform Magic Palm." Said Issei as a large golden palm appear on Issei hand as he raised his hand up. He slammed it down on Vali as Vali strugging to push it back as his Divide Gear is useless.

"Guess we have no choice to use that huh?" Asked Vali

" **That's not a wise choice there Vali… but seeing Hyoudou as your opponent… then we don't have much of an option at all.** " Said Albion

Vali then starts to chanting then Draig said " **Partner… he's going to use 'Juggernaut Drive'. You have to stop him.** "

"Eh but how am I…" Trail off Issei as his eye is on the ground.

"Wait… of course!" Said Issei then dispel his Martial Art then he flicks his hand much to Vali confusion

Then Vali hand suddenly got hurt and heavy as he dropped on the ground.

"What the?" Asked Vali then look at his arm and spotted "Is this… concrete?"

"I forgot that I have the perfect power to take you down…" Said Issei land down and deactivate Balance Breaker

Issei then move with another swipe of his hand and concretes logged on Vali legs. The concretes then start to spread as it covers Vali

"Oi Albion… I can't move." Said Vali

" **Tch… It seems Hyoudou has some kind earth manipulate power… since this power is the Earth itself, you can't divide it at all Vali.** " Said Albion

"What… Damn it! The concretes even inside my bones too." Said Vali hurts

"Now how about stay still and we can all go our merry way… well you go with Azazel that is." Said Issei

Then a shadow dives down from a magic circle and land between Vali and Issei

"Yo Vali… I'm here to get you… and it's a good thing too consider your situation." Said the man looks at Vali

"Bikou…" Said Vali

"Not to mention seem like Katerea fail as well… so considering your job is done." Said Bikou

"Right… time to go then…" Said Vali sighed out

"Um who are you?" Asked Issei

"He's the descendant of Sun Wukong… the famous monkey of the Journey to the West." Said Azazel

"Heh… so another mid-boss huh?" Asked Issei

"Oi oi… that's mean there Sekiryuutei." Said Bikou

"But… yoink!" Said Bikou as he sends magic blast to the onlookers

Issei raises up the concretes power with Booster Gear to block the hit. Issei turns around and said "Bastard!"

But Vali and Bikou already half way transporting and Vali said "I'll become stronger until our next fight Issei Hyoudou… be patient… and wait until then." As they disappeared

"Tch… they sure know how to run huh?" Said Issei

Issei then turns back as he walks back to the onlookers. He then said "Well then… I guess the Summits is as good as over huh?"

"Um… Issei Hyoudou… may I have a request?" Asked Michael

Issei looks at Michael then Michael said "Can I have a look at the Excalibur?"

Issei shrugged and bring out the sword. Michael inspect it carefully then Gabriel said "How is it brother?"

"Uh… It's no doubt that it's real." Said Michael

"But how? Wasn't the Broken Fragment being on our hand?" Asked Gabriel

"No… this is not the same… it may look different but there's no doubt this is the real Excalibur." Said Michael

Michael looks at Issei and said "How?"

"Like I said before… prove that you can be trusted… then maybe I'll tell you." Said Issei walks away

"C'mon girls… the Summit pretty much is over… how about we go and grab some ice cream?" Asked Issei

"Yay~! Sitting around like this is so boring~!" Said Karen

"That's because you're a meat head that's why." Said Luce

"What did you say?" Asked Karen looks at Luce

"Girls… let just go…" Said Issei sweat dropping as Asia and Julia tried to break up the fight.

 **Done. About the previous chapter request on 'Harem Collector', please PM or Review it. I'm in a middle of writing it and I need your opinions.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. I'm going to rewrite this story. Here it will be:

 **Issei who is in the middle of peeking session with his two friends then suddenly he was transported to another world (Magical Marriage Lunatic VN) and gained a cheat skill: Imagine Phantasm. A skill allows him to use any power from Anime, Manga, Game... you name it (The power will be random though, not list out like the old story). After saving the world from an Evil God, he went back to his world thinking that his fight is over but unfortunately for him, his world had no shortage of supernatural related problem at all.**

Please comment this.


End file.
